Form of Memories
by ScarletRaine13
Summary: Roxas has been searching for the one he was created to replace. He's got allies, maybe even friends, and he seems to make more in the different kingdoms and towns . However, things grow complicated. Complicated because of a redhead that insists on traveling with him, and complicated because it's not just the good guys that are teaming up. AkuRoku and Zemyx. Other couples too.
1. Flash of Yellow

Hey! This is actually a rewrite of an old story I did (and never finished) called I promise. I guess most of the characters and their rolls are the same as before, but for the most part the story is completely new. I've got all of it planned (vaguely that is) so expect updates every Monday!

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any Disney characters~

* * *

Emerging from the darkness, Roxas took in the sight of the small, run down looking place that stood in Hollow Bastion. He had put himself just in a hidden alley across from the building, and putting his hands in the pockets of his white, hooded jacket, he exited and walked the cobbled road. He pressed against the door listening for any intimate noises that would make him want to turn and walk about the ragged town. When he heard nothing, he let himself in.

It had been dusk so he knew they weren't asleep yet, but for some reason he couldn't find them anywhere in the house. Just as he was coming down the stairs he watched a grey cat push its way through one of the windows. Two pairs of blue eyes met, and the cat was the first to break the stare as it sauntered past Roxas and up the stairs. Roxas briefly watched it go, and then he made his way to the small kitchen table, making sure to take off his dual blades and set them on the table before sitting down.

He didn't turn when he heard footsteps on the stairs, but his eyes did flick to the right as soon as the figure entered his peripheral vision. The man took the seat across from him, though there was one to the right.

"Bills are due," the man said, briefly pushing his slate hair from his face even though both knew it would just fall back over the man's right eye

Roxas rolled his eyes in amusement as he reached for his munny bag. "Always to the point, Zex," he said good naturedly before tossing the pouch to Zexion, letting him take what he needed. Roxas ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair, which caused his hood to fall down. "Where's Dem?"

Roxas could see just a hint of fondness in Zexion's eyes at the mention of the water elementalist. "Helping Namine."

This only made Roxas more confused. "What happened?" Namine was a witch that lived in Twilight Town and had taken Roxas in after the disaster in Traverse Town. She usually lived a quiet life so he couldn't understand what she needed help with.

"There have been thunderstorms over Twilight Town for almost two days now. Namine doesn't think they're natural."

Roxas hummed and rested his chin on his open, gloved palm. "So she's having the water expert help her out. Makes sense," Roxas said. He knew the two could handle whatever was thrown their way, but he still wanted to go and make sure they were alright. Besides, another set of hands never hurt.

"You're going, aren't you," Zexion stated, already knowing the answer.

Roxas shrugged as he stood and began putting his swords back on his hips. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're not there."

Zexion was the best at figuring things out, and the slate haired man didn't like it when Demyx was in danger. It wasn't that Zexion thought Demyx couldn't take care of himself, it was just love, at least that's what Roxas had been told. Truthfully, Roxas didn't know much about the feeling.

Zexion waved his hand, but Roxas could see the irritation. "Demyx gets anxious about his water portals."

Ah, Roxas thought, Demyx always did worry about having others travel through his portals with him. Roxas never really understood why since Demyx was the one who taught Roxas how to make portals, though their medium was different, and Demyx's medium, water, was safe for anyone to travel through. Roxas' portals, on the other hand, had a nasty effect on someone's heart.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Roxas offered, not that it did much to relieve Zexion's tension.

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Zexion said in parting with an exasperated sigh, watching as Roxas opened a portal of shadows and made his way through with one final wave goodbye.

Roxas exited his portal in the forest between the town and Namine's mansion. Namine had protection from dark magic over her home so it would be impossible to place himself in the actual mansion. Roxas, however, didn't feel inconvenienced; he enjoyed the short walk to get there, and he observed the severity of the storm above him.

It wasn't actually raining at the moment, but he could hear thunder and the occasionally streak of lightning. He reached down and touched the grass with his bare fingers; the grass was still wet, and the ground felt extremely soft under his black boots.

The rain must have stopped not too long ago, he mused. Roxas was thankful he didn't have to walk through the forest while it was raining; he wasn't particularly fond of getting wet.

Soon enough he was letting himself through Namine's gate and then door, making sure to rub off some of the dirt on his shoe on a mat. He didn't want to upset her by getting mud everywhere. Once he was sure he wouldn't destroy her floors, he walked up the stairs and to the left.

As he drew closer to her room, he could hear talking. One voice was clearly louder than the other, and Roxas rolled his eyes because he knew the loud voice could only be Demyx.

"I'm certain of it!"

Roxas could hear a quiet retort, but Namine's voice was too muffled and soft to make out. He opened the door just in time to hear her finish her remark. "It's impossible!"

Before Roxas could even get a word in two pairs of blue eyes focused on him, and both blondes spoke at the same time.

"Tell her I'm right!"

"Tell him he's wrong."

Roxas held up his hands in the hopes of placating the two. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Namine was the first to realize her error and gently held her hand up to her cheek. Demyx, however, let out a loud sigh and fell back into the white seat he'd risen from. "The storms are being caused by a celestial nymph."

Roxas raised an inquisitive brow; he'd never heard of a _celestial_ nymph before. However, before he could ask anything, Namine rejected the idea again. "Celestial nymphs are incredibly rare, and the nymph would have to be powerful to create an actual storm. It just doesn't seem possible."

"Well, this storm isn't being created by a caster. If it was, you wouldn't need me," Demyx said with an annoyed expression.

Roxas leaned on the wall beside the door as he let the two argue once more.

Namine let out a loud huff. "It could easily be a Valkyrie."

Demyx let out a humourless laugh. "As if, a Valkyrie wouldn't be hiding like this."

"Then what about a Thunderbird?"

Roxas could tell Demyx was getting fed up with Namine's guesses. "A Thunderbird has never even been seen before."

Roxas clapped his hands loudly earning the two's attention. "So, how do we find and stop this nymph?"

Demyx looked pleased that Roxas agreed with him, and Namine gave a small pout as she fell back in her chair. "Okay, so, a celestial nymph has control over the skies," Namine began, knowledgeable about the rare creature, "It's possible the nymph is simply pulling the clouds to her, which means if we find where the clouds meet-"

"We find the nymph," Demyx finished. "But how do we get a view that high up?"

"Projection," Roxas answered as he pushed himself off the wall. Just as he said the word the white floor below them altered into a view of the clouds from above. The table and chairs were gone. Namine, who had cast the spell, had been ready for the furniture to disappear, but Demyx hadn't anticipated anything and had fallen onto the floor of clouds.

The trio, once Demyx had picked himself up, began to look for where the clouds pulled together. Roxas was the one to find the tiny dot that would hold the nymph; however, due to them being above the storm clouds they couldn't actually see the town.

"Keep your finger there," Namine instructed Roxas, and then she moved the projection down so they were below the clouds.

Roxas' finger was pointed towards Sunset Hill.

Demyx rose from his crouched position and rocked back on his heels, hands sliding in his pockets. "So, how are we getting there?"

The projection dissipated, and soon all three were standing back in Namine's white room. "Portals are probably our safest route."

Roxas hummed in agreement, and then both Namine and Roxas turned to look towards the only one who could make safe portals with ease.

Demyx looked absolutely flustered, and Roxas couldn't help but think it was because if Zexion heard Demyx had made a portal for not just him but Roxas and Namine as well, he'd be even angrier with the water elementalist. Roxas could picture the intense glare if Zexion learned of this.

"Can't we all just take our own portals?" Demyx whined.

Namine lead the way from her white room and down the stairs. "Portals of light are difficult to open, Demyx. Why do you think Roxas went to you to learn how to do it?" Roxas watched as Namine held up a finger as she spoke as if giving a lesson.

"Besides, going through the same portal eliminates the chance of getting separated." Roxas added, glancing to the side.

Demyx let out a loud sigh as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Fine, but no telling Zexy!" Demyx then lead the way out into Namine's back garden, which held a fountain. It wasn't running, but there was water sitting inside it. "I'll connect us to the waterfall. It's a short distance away from Sunset Hill."

Roxas watched as Demyx swirled the water around, a look of concentration on his face, and peering into the water, he could see their destination.

"Who's first?" Demyx asked, hand just barely touching the water's surface.

Roxas moved closer and jumped onto the edge of the fountain. Then without a word he jumped into the water. As he was coming out the other side, Roxas noticed he was flying out horizontally. His knees bent so his feet could hit the ground, and before he could fall onto his back a hand flew back and held him up.

He spun on his palm, and then he pushed himself up so he was facing the portal.

Not soon after correcting himself, Namine flew through in the same fashion as he had. Roxas was quick to slip his arms under her back and knees, and then he gently placed her on her feet.

She sent him a thankful smile before the two watched Demyx come through.

Demyx obviously was used to falling through his portals in such weird ways. His form was almost a ball as he exited his portal, and then he extended. His feet met the floor, and due to the force in which he pushed himself forward, Roxas was sure he was going to fall onto his face. However, Demyx maintained his balance with ease.

He sent Roxas and Namine a grin, but his expression soon faltered as thunder boomed across the darkened sky. "Almost forgot about that."

The three friends quickly took off towards the hill, staying close to buildings in fear of the occasional lightning strike.

Just as they're about to begin their ascent, Roxas paused and turned back to the two blondes. "You guys stay back."

"Roxas-" Namine began in a sharp tone.

"I'm not saying don't help," Roxas explained. "You guys can use your magic from a distance. There's no reason for you to get close."

Namine let out a sigh and nodded. Demyx did the same, but then added, "Just be careful. We don't know what this nymph is fully capable of."

Roxas hummed, though he knew he would take the necessary risks if it meant protecting Namine's home.

"But with the three of us working together, I'm sure everything will be fine," Demyx said cheerfully, giving Namine's shoulder a pat, which earned a small smile from her.

Roxas' lips tugged up as well; leave it to Demyx to bring a little sunshine on a stormy day.

The three exchanged on final nod before they made their way onto the hill, but just as quickly they paused at the sound of maniacal laughter.

Roxas could see the nymph had short blonde hair with two strands that seemed to stick up like antennae. He crept closer to the woman, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. However, his hopes were dashed when her head spun towards him and cyan eyes met his own blue ones.

Roxas paused in his steps and pulled out his black sword, Oblivion, pointing it at the nymph. "Cease your attack."

He tried to give most beings a chance to back down, no matter the destruction they caused. However, when laughter pierced the air, he knew there would be no talking the woman down. "Or what?!" she asked patronizingly.

"We'll stop you." If possible, Roxas wanted all of them to come out of this alive, even her. However, as her laughter grew louder with the thunder, Roxas doubted she could be reasoned with even if she was dying.

Running forward, he unsheathed his white blade, Oathkeeper, and prepared to attack, but his white blade was blocked by the knives she held between her fingers. In the next instant he was being kicked far back with amazing strength. Before he could even get close to the ground, his back met a shield of light, and he was brought gracefully to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just see Namine, hands raised and glowing a pure white.

Roxas knew attacking head on would be useless without some kind of distraction. Thankfully, Demyx seemed to have the same thought because suddenly the nymph was being hit with a wave of water.

Roxas watched as she faltered to the side due to the heavy pressure, and he rushed forward.

He'd hoped this could be handled quickly, but as he made to stab with Oblvion, she spun out of the way. Roxas could see her release some of her knives in Demyx's direction, but he didn't see Namine block the quick projectiles because he was being kicked again on his side.

This time he wasn't saved by Namine's gently light, but was instead hitting the ground painfully and rolling a short distance on the wet dirt. He tried to stand, but just getting to his knees was difficult. How could one nymph be so strong?

He could feel someone tugging him up, and he looked to see Namine beside him. While she was helping him, Demyx was holding the nymph back with whips and waves of water he could collect from the air.

"I think all three of us need to go on the offensive," Namine said once Roxas was standing again, his pain already fading into a dull ache.

Roxas didn't want his friends to get hurt, but it seemed as though he wasn't strong enough to take down the nymph, even if he did have Demyx's support. "Fine."

Roxas and Namine spread out until the three friends were about the same length from the nymph.

The blonde nymph laughed as they readied for battle. "Three against one? Now that hardly seems fair!" as she spoke, grin adorning her face, the wind seemed to pick up.

Roxas could see she had all her knives back, but though he was curious, he pushed the thought aside and focused on attacking.

Demyx was the first to attack, though his attacks were the same as before. However, when Roxas looked over towards Namine, he could see the witch gathering a large amount of red magic in his hands. He crouched low, readying himself for her large attack.

"Fire!" Namine screamed, red flames shooting from her hands and towards the distracted nymph. The nymph lets out a loud scream, and Roxas took it as a chance to charge forward. However, as he was getting closer, the fire was suddenly being pushed towards him, most likely by the nymph's wind.

He crossed his swords in front of him as green magic flowed from his hands to the black and white blades. "Wind," he said and a gust pushed the fire away, but due to the nymph doing the same, the flames shot up towards the sky until they dissipated, leaving the blondes facing one another.

Roxas could see where the fire had burned part of the nymph's neck and face, and he knew how painful it must be.

Finally, the nymph wasn't grinning anymore, instead she looked pissed and ready to kill all three of them.

She threw and handful of her blades at Roxas, who didn't even have to dodge as Namine provided protection. However, as Roxas saw the nymph smirk, he knew that is what she wanted. Not even a second later lightning was being rained down upon Namine.

Roxas knew as Namine screamed that she'd taken a hit, and as her shield fell from in front of him he hoped she had at least been able to minimize the damage.

"Demyx!" Roxas yelled, as the lightning started to clear, not taking his eyes off the laughing nymph.

"On it," the elementalist shouted, running behind Roxas towards the witch and getting there as her shield broke and Namine fell to the ground.

Roxas could tell the nymph planned to do the same thing again; so before she got the chance, he switched his grip on Oathkeeper as though it was a spear.

"Hey!" he shouted, earning the nymph's attention, and then he threw the white blade forward, his eyes turning yellow as darkness pushed the blade forward and allowed Roxas to maintain control over it with a dark strand.

The nymph easily pushed it aside with her own blades, and Roxas let her. However, he surprised her by spinning and using the momentum to send Oathkeeper towards her again. In the midst of his spin green magic was gathering at his heels. He pounced of the ground calling, "Wind," as he did.

Roxas thought he had done it, that his blade would make it, but she had been able to push back with a wind of her own. Roxas' feet planted themselves on the ground and he released his hold on Oathkeeper, allowing it to clatter to the ground, as he held Oblivion with both hands and pushed against her wind.

He was so close. He gritted his teeth against the pressure, and then darkness began to flow from his hands.

Roxas yelled as the darkness forced his blade further and further until finally a sharp scream pierce the air.

Blades clattered to the ground, and a hand clutched onto one of his arms.

She was leaning on him heavily, his sword the only thing keeping her up.

"No-" she tried to say but coughed blood onto Roxas' white jacket and cheek. The hand held onto him tighter. She looked scared, and Roxas' grip faltered slightly causing her to fall onto him more. "No way…." Roxas could feel her hold loosening, could see the light leaving her eyes. "I won't…allow…" and then the grip was gone and she was falling completely.

Roxas helped her fall gently to the side, but as he was her body fell apart and faded into the breeze. Even though she was gone, her blood remained on Oblivion, and as Roxas stared at it, the memories of other fearful faces, these ones frozen by death, flashed through his mind. Deaths he should have been able to stop.

"Roxas," Demyx called out, and Roxas was quick to look towards the elementalist, who was still beside Namine. He reached down to collect and sheath Oathkeeper, and then took a bit of time collecting the nymph's eight knives before making his way towards his friends.

Namine was still unconscious and some of her skin was red from burns, but thankfully, she didn't look too hurt.

"Would you mind?" Roxas asked a crouching Demyx as he gestured to her bloodied blade and then himself.

Demyx only nodded and then washed Roxas and his possessions clean, allowing Roxas to sheath the blade and hold only the knives in his hands. "What are you going to do with them?" Demyx wondered as he stood with Namine in his arms.

Roxas looked at them, four in each hand. "I don't know. Guess I'll give them to Zexion."

"Ah, that's a good idea."

Roxas wasn't giving them to Zexion with the hope that they would be used. He just wanted them to be in safe hands, and Zexion kept a lot of things safe. Besides, Zexion liked collecting interesting things, and Roxas thought the knives at least looked interesting.

Following Demyx down Sunset Hill, Roxas looked up towards the clearing sky and let out a quiet, tired sigh.


	2. Back to Business

This chapter is a bit short, sorry about that, but I wanted to break up the action. I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks to everyone for the support~

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

Walking back to Namine's mansion had worn Roxas and Demyx down. While the skies were clearing, the streets were filling with citizens. Roxas was sure that some thought Namine had been the cause, the occasional sneer proved that. However, other townsfolk looked worried, some even came closer asking if she was alright.

Roxas let Demyx do the talking while he just glared down anyone who shot the witch dirty looks.

When the finally arrived back at the mansion, they got Namine settled in her room.

"We need to tell Zexion," Roxas suggested. Namine could heal with her light magic but she obviously couldn't do it while unconscious. Zexion would be able to mix something together to help her burns and any other injuries.

Demyx wrung his hands together nervously now that they were free of the little witch. "I know."

The elementalist began to make his way from the room, but Roxas stopped him just before he could leave. "Bring him here, Dem, just in case."

Roxas could see his shoulder's tense, but Demyx waved his hand casually, still facing the door. "I will. I will."

Watching the blonde leave, Roxas wondered why Demyx was so worried about his portals. He knew Demyx constantly used them to get around, but whenever someone else was involved he seemed to lose faith in his ability. Demyx had never given a substantial reason as to why he didn't like others travelling with his portals, but Roxas knew he wasn't that close to Demyx. Sure the elementalist had taught Roxas about portals, but that didn't make them the best of friends.

Roxas briefly wondered whether Zexion knew the potential reason for Demyx's anxiety. Hearing a groan, Roxas pushed those thoughts aside and turned towards Namine.

Her face was contorted into a slight grimace, but other than that she seemed pretty relaxed. Roxas sat beside her on the bed, careful not to brush against any burns, and ran a gentle hand through her hair.

Roxas remembered that she would do this to him when she had first brought him to her mansion. He still slept back then, still acted human.

It wasn't until Roxas heard the door opening that he got up. Zexion looked pissed as he made his way towards Namine. Roxas was quick to get out of his way and walk toward the door and Demyx.

"What's up with him?" Roxas asked once by Demyx's side.

Demyx let out a sad sigh. "He's angry he didn't get to study the celestial nymph before you killed her."

Roxas tensed, remembering that he had killed a creature, and though she wasn't good she was still a life. He didn't like playing executioner.

Looking over towards the shapeshifter, he watched Zexion dig through his bag. Roxas knew Zexion was worried about Namine as well, probably a bit angry that she'd gotten hurt, but getting hurt was a known consequence. Fighting a Celestial Nymph was an uknown, a rare occurrence, and Zexion was a researcher at heart. Roxas could understand why Zexion would be angry about missing such a big opportunity.

Zexion had just seemed to finish Namine's treatment because he stood and looked towards Demyx and Roxas over his shoulder. Roxas could see Demyx wring his hands together out of the corner of his eye as the slate haired man approached.

Zexion's glare had dissolved, when, Roxas couldn't say. "I've put a salve on the worse burns even though her body is healing itself as quickly as usual. She'll be fine. No permanent damage."

Roxas gave a nod as he crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one leg. "She'll wake up soon?"

Zexion shrugged. "She's used a lot of magic, but she'll probably wake up in the morning."

Roxas could hear Demyx let out a relieved sigh from beside him, and then Zexion's glare was back. Roxas watched as Zexion hooked his arm with Demyx's and dragged the blonde away; Demyx was shooting Roxas a pleading look, but Roxas just raised a hand in parting before closing Namine's door.

He took a seat at her white table, swords placed on its surface. He knew she would be fine, but he didn't want her to wake up alone.

* * *

When Namine finally roused from her slumber, it was morning, just like Zexion had predicted. Roxas was by her side, but she was quick to push him out of her room so she could get cleaned up. Roxas didn't take offense as he left her room and made his way towards her kitchen and dining room downstairs.

He wasn't surprised to see Zexion sitting with a cup of tea, and Demyx resting on one of his hands as the other held Zexion's.

"You two made up," Roxas said, making his way to the table but not sitting.

Zexion set his tea cup down on its saucer with a light cough. "Yes, well-"

"Zexy can never stay made at me for too long," Demyx gushed, a grin on his face. Zexion glared at the elementalist, but Roxas could see the lack of actual malice.

Watching the two made Roxas feel even more hollow than usual. He could act normal, play the part of human well, but it would be impossible for him to ever love someone like Demyx and Zexion loved each other.

"By the way," Zexion said earning Roxas' attention, "I've just caught word that Flynn Rider's bounty will be increased."

Roxas sat down, brow raised in interest. "What'd he do now?"

Zexion and Roxas had been paying attention to Rider, but didn't deem him important enough to go after. They liked to deal with more…dangerous people, or people with bigger bounties if bills were due.

"He just stole the lost princess' tiara."

"And by _just_ you mean?"

Zexion took another sip of tea. "Yesterday morning."

"So, I get him, and I get the crown…"

"And there's sure to be a hefty reward," Zexion completed as his tea cup clinked onto its saucer.

Roxas nodded. They weren't exactly low on munny, but it wouldn't hurt to have more. Besides, Roxas found it quite tactless that Rider had stolen the crown on the day before the lost princess' birthday; her parents were heartbroken enough. Roxas had seen what the loss of one's child could do to a parent; his own mother had lost a son before Roxas had come around. She never truly got over it, and the few times he'd been to Corona he could tell the King and Queen weren't over it either.

The crown wouldn't be their daughter, but it would, at least, be something.

"I'll head out now," Roxas said, already moving to open a portal to one of Corona's dark alleys

Hearing the tap of Namine's shoes gave him pause, and soon she entered the room with his swords in her arms. "I think you'll need these." He took them with a word of thanks and began to put them on. "So, where are you off to?"

"Corona."

Demyx decided to give Namine a bit more information. "Flynn Rider stole the lost princess' tiara. Roxas is going to bring him in and return the crown."

"Oh, well do try to have bit of fun as well," Namine said, a small smile on her face as she sat. "The festival will be going on today."

Roxas waved in assent, though he doubted he would be participating in the festivities. He opened a portal along Namine's wall and walked through without a word of departure, deeming his waving sufficient enough.

* * *

Next chapter is way longer and was super fun to write, so look forward to next week~

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts of this chapters, I'd appreciate it.


	3. Dreams

This chapter is super long; I could probably cut the thing in half, but I didn't want to drag this out. So, you're welcome, haha~

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

Walking amongst the alleys of Corona, Roxas could hear people laughing and having fun. He didn't walk the main street; he was fully decked out in weaponry, and he didn't want people upset when they should be having fun.

He was trying to make his way to the bridge. There was no way Rider would be in the city itself after having just stolen from it. He didn't exactly have a plan to find Rider, but at least he'd have an advantage. While Rider had to sleep, Roxas didn't. Sure he could get tired from physical activity, but it would take a long time for walking to tire him out. Corona had only been the starting point because Roxas needed somewhere safe to portal to.

So, imagine Roxas' surprise when he spotted Flynn Rider with a beautiful girl by his side. Somehow the image got even weirder when Roxas saw a palace horse with the two as well.

Roxas leaned against one of the walls as he watched the thief. Not only was Rider walking about in broad daylight but he also was with a palace horse that wasn't trying to arrest him.

"What the hell is going on?" Roxas couldn't help but mutter as he watched Flynn with the very excited girl.

The girl looked like she was having fun, Flynn too, so Roxas held back. He waited until he could talk to Flynn without the girl noticing. He was sure as soon as Flynn saw Roxas, the thief would know why he was there. At this point, Roxas wasn't planning to just whisk Rider away; he wanted to know what the thief was up to.

If this girl made Rider want to stop being a thief, Roxas had no problem letting him go. Roxas could see the familiar fondness Demyx and Zexion portrayed in Flynn Rider and this blonde, whoever she was. Of course, he would take the crown and make sure it got back safely.

However, as Roxas watched the two, it became very clear that this day would make him little to no munny. He was fine with that; the bills had just been paid so there was plenty of time to pick up some jobs. It was easy to call himself a bounty hunter, but truthfully, Roxas didn't see himself as one. He didn't travel with the intent of capturing the outlaws; he just needed some type of job that allowed travel. Flynn Rider wasn't the first outlaw Roxas had let go.

Roxas was more interested in providing happy endings if he could. He'd been raised to be sweet and nice, and that behavior carried on. He helped people, be it by capturing a crazy murderer or letting a thief be with the love of his life. Doing these things didn't make him happy, it didn't make him feel warm inside, making people happy simply felt like the right thing to do. Even though he couldn't truly feel happiness or love, Roxas knew people should be able to, and so he was willing to help to make it so.

It wasn't until the girl was drawing on the streets with other children that Roxas decided to get Rider's attention.

He stepped out of the alley, hood up, and approached. As soon as he tapped Rider's shoulder, he was turning around, and Roxas could see his face morphing from confusion to fear. Yeah, he definitely recognized Roxas.

Roxas pointed behind him towards the alley he had left; Flynn Rider moved passed him towards the alley with both a fearful and saddened expression. Roxas leaned against one side while Rider was across from him, though instead of leaning he was standing perfectly straight.

Roxas was silent for a moment, watching Rider cast glances toward the distracted blonde. Roxas looked at her as well. "Who is she?" he asked as he looked back towards Flynn Rider.

Rider looked towards him in surprise, probably not expecting a conversation. "What?"

Roxas raised a single brow, not that Rider would be able to see it with Roxas' hood raised. "Who is she?"

"She's…" Flynn's attention drifted back towards her, a fond look on his face. "Her name's Rapunzel."

"And what's she to you?"

Flynn looked back towards Roxas with confusion on his face. "Why do you wanna know?"

"You're having fun in the city instead of selling off the crown you stole-"

"How do you _already_ know about that?"

"So, I'm curious about how she was able to drag you back here, because, obviously, you must be here for her." Roxas continued on, ignoring Rider's comment. There was a moment of silence, and then Roxas remembered the other thing he'd been curious about. "And what's with the palace horse hanging around?"

Flynn Rider let out a groan and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's all a very, very long story."

Roxas crossed his arms as he let out a hum. It had only been a day since Rider stole the crown. What could have possibly happened in such a short time frame? However, instead of calling Rider out on this, Roxas decided to believe that somehow it was a long story. "Give me a summary."

"She's been dreaming about seeing the floating lanterns for…well, I don't know how long."

Roxas hummed in thought. "So, you're just helping her out of the kindness of your heart?"

Rider scratched at his cheek, looking a bit flustered. "A-At the beginning it was deal. I take her to see the lights and I get the crown back, but now…." His gaze drifted towards her again as he trailed off, but quickly it was on Roxas again. Rider approached him with a look of desperation. "If you could wait, just until the lanterns-"

Roxas pushed himself off the wall as he cut the other off with, "Alright."

Rider paused in his arm waving and looked at Roxas with absolute confusion. "'Alright'?"

Roxas began to walk further into the alley, waving to Rider lazily. "Have fun, Rider."

He could hear Rider muttering to himself as he got further and further away. Roxas eventually realized he'd never gotten the story on the palace horse but perhaps it was simply waiting until the lanterns as well.

Roxas decided to pass the time in the library, tucked away in the back corner. Corona didn't have much on magic; it was a kingdom that seemed to go without it, other than the magic flower the queen consumed way back when. So, Roxas settled on a history book. He read about Corona and their good neighbor across the sea, Arendelle, which Roxas had never been to. He usually didn't travel across water unless he was visiting his brother at Destiny Islands, and now that he'd been, it was easy to just portal there.

Flipping through the book, he actually found a bit on the group of islands. Destiny Islands was pretty small, but it had made a name for itself due to its famous plant, the Paopu Plant. People's destinies would become intertwined if they shared one together, or, at least, that's what the Islanders say. There was no proof if it worked, but a lot of people believed it. They probably liked the thought of always being together with that special person no matter what.

Idly looking up from the book, Roxas wondered if Demyx and Zexion would buy into it. Demyx, definitely. The moment Roxas brought it up, Demyx would probably portal to the island himself and get one. Zexion, however, was harder to place. There was no proof, and Zexion did love his facts, but if it was for Demyx, Zexion would probably go along with it.

Maybe Roxas should get one for them. It would, at the very least, give him a reason to go see his brother. It'd been almost a year since Roxas popped in.

Looking out the window, he could see the sun was setting. People would be preparing their lanterns. He shut his book, leaving it on the table, and left. It wasn't hard to find a place to buy a lantern.

Once he had a small one with a simple sun design, he made his way to the bridge. He sat on one of the higher curves, his feet hanging over the water. He lazily kicked at the stone as he watched the castle, waiting for the King and Queen to release their lantern.

It was like a wave of light. Starting at the castle and flowing outwards. Roxas had never seen the floating lanterns in person, but they were a magnificent sight.

Tearing his gaze away, red magic flowed to the tip of his pointer finger. "Fire," he said in a whisper, lighting his own lantern.

He lifted it and released it with a light twist of his wrist so it spun as it rose higher and higher, his hood falling off as he followed the lantern's ascent. Roxas drew in a leg and wrapped his arms around it, head resting on his knee as he watched the lights.

18 years of searching for a missing child. Roxas found that admirable. He'd only been searching for about two years, and he'd only been alive less than a decade. It all felt so…long, but maybe that was because he'd be taught and told he was alive so much longer than the actuality.

He shifted on the bridge. His swords hanging down on either side as he laid down to look up at all the lights. They were beginning to dissipate, and he soon found himself looking up at a darkened sky.

Roxas lifted himself up, and began to make his way back into the city. He had to find Rider; Roxas had to see if he'd be taking Rider in or not.

He could hear shouting the closer he got to the docks. The voice was Rider's. Roxas quickened his pace, and he paused as he watched Flynn Rider being dragged closer and closer to the cells.

Rider was calling her name, begging the guards to let him go. There was also something about her being taken by _them_ , but Rider wasn't giving any specific details. Eventually, he was too far away, gone from Roxas' view and hearing range. He thought about breaking him out, but taking on the whole kingdom of Corona was a bit of a feat. Roxas could barely kill a celestial nymph. There was no way he'd be able to take down Corona. He also couldn't just portal Rider free because of the effect of his portals on a human's heart.

A neigh and hooves on the cobble path broke Roxas from his thoughts, and Roxas was able to catch the palace horse with Rider and Rapunzel earlier racing by. The horse seemed distraught, and Roxas figured it would be his best opportunity to learn what was going on.

"Wow, hey!" Roxas called out, beginning to run, though he was no match for a horse. His calls were too generic; it sounded like he was calling out to a person and not a palace horse. Roxas picked up the pace, rushing across the bridge after the white steed. "Horse! Stop!"

The horse didn't stop.

Roxas let out a groan. This was probably the most ridiculous thing he'd ever done. He was gaining on this horse, who clearly had a destination in mind. So, Roxas just followed behind and hoped its destination would arrive soon.

The horse made a quick right turn off the bride, following the coast, and Roxas skid a bit on the dirt due to his speed. He got really close to falling, but he was able to stay on his feet, even though he had to crouch low and use his hand to balance himself.

They continued on and on, and Roxas wondered if they were ever going to stop. His pace was slowing, but he made sure to keep the horse in his sights.

When the horse finally stopped, Roxas was able to come up beside him. The Stabbington brothers were groaning in pain and waking up. The horse hit one, knocking him back unconscious and Roxas kicked the other. It was then the horse seemed to finally notice Roxas was there.

He raised a hand in greeting. "I'm on your side." The horse seemed to grow more suspicious as he approached slowly. Roxas could see a name stitched into the horse's neck strap near the sun emblem. "Maximus, I'm Roxas."

Recognition flashed in Max's eyes, and Roxas let out an internal sigh of relief. He neighed and the looked towards the two wanted brothers.

It would be a pain to go all the way back to the city, and there was no way Roxas and Maximus could carry the two brothers. Roxas remembered the lanterns that had floated not too long ago and snapped his fingers. "I'm going to draw the guards' attention," he explained as he raised his arm straight into the air. Red magic centered on his hand and then flew up as he called out, "Fire."

The guards were sure to see the fireball in the sky, and then they could collect the two brothers. Maximus seemed to have moved on, looking about, and Roxas assumed he was looking for Rapunzel. Rider had been calling for her; perhaps the brothers had attacked them. They obviously didn't get Rapunzel, but someone else had to have taken her. She wouldn't just leave Rider…probably. Roxas had only been watching the two for a few hours.

However, judging by the way Maximus was frantically searching, Roxas was almost positive something had went wrong.

"Do you know where she might be?" Roxas asked, drawing the horse's attention. There was a shake of Maximus' head, and then he gestured back towards the city. Rider knew her the longest. "Rider knows."

Maximus nodded, and Roxas ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Maximus gestured towards the kingdom again with a neigh.

"No, I can't just break him out. We're talking about all of Corona here."

There was a disapproving neigh, but Roxas just rolled his eyes. Maximus straightened and then turned away from the city. He gestured for Roxas to hop on.

"I guess you've got an idea," Roxas said as he got on, and there was a neigh of confirmation.

Before Roxas could even get himself situated and grab the reins, Maximus was rushing off back down the coast to the forest path. Roxas lurched himself forward and steadied himself with only mild panic and not a sound. He had no problem with Maximus taking the reins on this rescue mission.

As the Snuggly Duckling came into view, Roxas raised a brow. Maximus slammed the door open, and Roxas had to lower himself so he didn't it his head in the doorway. Sitting back up, he saw everyone watching the horse in surprise, and when they finally saw him they looked even more surprised. Some even began to draw their weapons, but Roxas lowered himself off Maximus and raised his hands in, what he hoped, was a placating manner.

"We're not here to…um, arrest you," Roxas tried to reason, because seeing a palace horse and a bounty hunter was sure to make a bandit think they were.

A large man, well a lot of men seemed to be larger than Roxas, came up. He waved his hook close to Roxas' face as if that would scare the blonde. "Then what are you here for?"

Roxas and Maximus shared a look, and Roxas turned back towards the bandit group with an internal sigh. "Flynn Rider's been arrested." Some men seemed to laugh a bit at that, obviously not seeing anything wrong with such news. "And Rapunzel's been taken."

The tavern went silent, and Roxas briefly wondered how Rapunzel knew these people. Was she actually a thief herself? Roxas subtly shook his head, now was not the time.

Then all at once everyone erupted into noise. It was jarring, and Roxas couldn't help but jump slightly. He didn't feel too bad though since Maximus did the same thing.

Roxas needed some way to get their attention again. Looking towards the bar, a plan began to form in his mind. He lifted himself onto it, green magic flowing to his hands as he did. There was a large accumulation gathered as he stood straight. Knees bent slightly, he brought his hands together in a loud clap. His voice was drowned out by the extreme breeze that threatened to blow him right off the bar and was effective in quieting the tavern.

Now that he had everyone's attention again, he straightened and called out, "The only hope we have of finding Rapunzel is Flynn Rider, which means we need to break him out!"

"And why can't you, Mr. Magic," one of the bandits called out, earning few chuckles and grunts of agreement from others.

Roxas placed his hands on his hips with a sigh. "There's no way I can take down a whole Kingdom, besides, I've only been in this city twice." He gestured to the bandits before him. "You guys know the layout, the ins and outs, and sneaking around are your jobs."

"The little man's right," the bandit with the hook hand called, and Roxas let his posture relax. The bandits cared for Rapunzel so they would do everything in their power to get Flynn out of jail.

Roxas hopped down beside Maximus and shared a relieved look with the horse. He hung back as people began to gather round and plan.

When all was said and done, everyone had a position, including Max, but Roxas. He wasn't really needed to make this plan a success.

A neigh brought Roxas out of his relaxed state. Opening his eyes, he saw Maximus very close to him with a questioning expression. Roxas pressed himself against the bar, trying to put space between him and this palace horse. "You guys seem to have everything covered."

Another neigh, this one angrier than the first. Obviously this horse wanted Roxas' involvement, but really Roxas wasn't needed to help break Flynn out.

Roxas' sigh was cut off as an idea came to mind, and he snapped his fingers, earning most of the bandits and Maximus' attention. "It's not much but I can ensure no one can cross the bridge."

"The bridge?" one of the bandits asked, "What good will that do?"

"Closing off the bridge will stop any guards on horseback from following after Max and Flynn. They'll have to boat across, which will eat up a lot of time, plus they'll be dealing with a sudden wall and all of you so that decreases the chances that they'll even go after Flynn."

"Sounds like a plan," the hook handed bandit said with a hearty laugh and slap on Roxas' back.

Roxas suppressed his wince, listening as the bar erupted into laughter and began prepping for their rescue mission. Eventually, everyone was ready to leave, and as soon as Max and Roxas were out, the horse gestured for Roxas to get on again.

Roxas stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked by the horse. "Nah, save your strength for later." He gave the horse a pat on its neck and then returned his hand to his pocket. The horse let out a neigh as it followed along. Roxas could hear the bandits behind him, but he focused on the path ahead.

He had two options for the wall; he could make it out of darkness or ice. Roxas wasn't very proficient with his ice magic, but it would be safer than darkness. He didn't think anyone could get affected if they touched the dark wall, but he hadn't exactly tested it either. It was also possible the ice would hurt the bridge, if the magic wasn't directed well enough the ice wall could crack it or maybe even destroy the bridge entirely.

People feared the dark; it was unlikely the guards would even touch the dark wall.

Roxas let out a sigh now that the decision was made, and just in time too, since the bridge and city were in sight. It was still dark enough for the bandits to do their sneaking around.

He bid a goodbye to them and Max, deciding to pass the remaining time by sitting on the highest point of the bridge. The incline would be impossible to pass when he put the wall up.

The sky lightened, and Roxas looked towards the town. People were getting up, walking about, and Roxas waited for the panic of a jailbreak.

Soon he could see alarms and guards rushing about; he could even see Rider flying through the air in the distance. He leapt from his seat and lounged casually against the wall instead.

He could see Rider and Max land on the ground not too far away, and then they were rushing off. Roxas put up his hand in greeting as they hit the bridge, and Rider's eyes widened when he saw Roxas there.

Rider gave him a thankful smile just as they passed, and Roxas stepped out to the middle of the bridge. More guards on horseback were hitting the bridge as well.

Roxas faced the city and took in a breath; his eyes swirled to yellow as he bent down and tapped the center of the bridge with a finger. A dot of darkness formed, and as he straightened, the darkness followed his finger to form a line. He aligned both sets of fingers along the dark line and pulled the line apart to form a wall that overstretched the length of the bridge by just enough where the guards wouldn't be able to get around.

The wall was impossible for anyone but Roxas to see through; so he was able to watch the guards pull to a stop and eventually retreat. Roxas let out a sigh of relief as he placed his hands in his pockets and held himself on one foot while the other tapped behind him.

He didn't need to hold the wall long, just enough for Rider to get a good distance away, or perhaps even get him to his destination depending on where it was.

Roxas wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually he could hear someone calling from behind him. Spinning, he could see Maximus with Flynn riding back, and as they got closer he could see what looked like Rapunzel as well, though her hair was shorter and a different colour.

He maintained the wall, sending the group a confused look as to why they were back.

"Please let us through," Rapunzel said with a pleading look.

Roxas looked towards Rider for confirmation, but all he got was a nod from the thief.

He shrugged and dropped the wall, walking beside Maximus towards the castle.

Almost immediately they were stopped by guards, and Rider and Rapunzel were quick to get off Maximus. Rider held his hands up as Rapunzel approached them.

"You have to let us through. I'm the lost princess, please," Rapunzel tried to explain, but the guards looked hesitant to believe.

Roxas was a bit hesitant as well, but Max and Rider seemed to support Rapunzel's claims. Looking over towards the mosaic of the royal family, Roxas took in the features of the lost princess. Blonde, green eyes, just like Rapunzel before…whatever happened to her hair.

They needed proof though, something magic could definitely provide.

"Rider," Roxas called, earning the group and guards' attention. "Do you have the crown?" Everyone looked confused, and Roxas held out his hands for it. "The best way to prove Rapunzel is the lost princess is to use a tracking spell on the crown."

"The King and Queen have already tried that, the crown tied itself to no one," a guard explained.

"Oh!" Rapunzel said, a look of realization on her face. "The woman who kidnapped me, she was a witch."

Roxas understood where she was going and was quick to explain further. "It's possible she put up some type of blocking spell. Where is she?"

Rapunzel looked towards Rider with a saddened look, and Rider took one of her hands in his and smiled reassuringly before turning to Roxas. "She's dead."

"Right, well, now that she is the spell is gone, meaning a tracking spell _will_ work," Roxas said to the guards before turning to Rider again. "Now give me the crown."

Rider was quick to comply, and Roxas held the crown carefully in one hand. Most tracking spells involved ingredients or, at least, an incantation, but with a strong enough intent Roxas should be able to make it work. He just had to imbed the crown with the desire to return to its rightful owner. Roxas held his other hand above the crown, and holding it up with magic, he was able to lower the hand that had been holding it. As it floated suspended, Roxas didn't have a choice but to use some darkness to power his spell. Light magic would be ideal, but Roxas couldn't use the stuff. He was just using the darkness to direct his intent into the crown; it shouldn't cause any damage to it or anyone else.

He took in a deep breath before breathing out the word, "Return." The crown had a black glow, and quickly flew away from Roxas and towards Rapunzel. Due to the closeness, the crown hit her a bit harder than desired, but Rider was able to keep her from falling back as the crown hit her midsection.

She grasped the crown, which had faded back to normal in her grasp, and looked towards the surprised guards. "Do you believe me now?"

It wasn't long before the four were ushered into the palace. Rider and Rapunzel went off the meet the King and Queen, and Roxas opted to stay by Max at the stables.

"So," Roxas began, resting against a wall of the stable, "lost princess, huh? That's pretty crazy."

Maximus gave a snort of agreement, and Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. Rider really knew how to pick 'em.

There was a knock on the stable wall, earning Max and Roxas' attention. Rider walked to them with a smile on his face. "Thanks so much for your help guys."

Maximus gave a neigh, and Roxas shrugged. "There's a bunch of bandits that did a lot more than me."

"Oh, right, Do you know where they would have gone?"

Roxas tried to remember if they'd planned a meeting point, but nothing came to mind. "Well, if they weren't locked up, they're probably at the Duckling." Rider nodded, and Roxas pushed himself off the wall. "I should probably get going."

"The Kingdom's throwing a bit of a party, sure you don't wanna stick around?" Rider asked, gesturing to the guards that were already bustling about.

Before Roxas could answer, a voice rang out, "Eugene!" Rider turned just in time to get an armful of Rapunzel, and he spun her around before setting her back on the ground. Rapunzel looked towards Roxas and moved to give him a hug as well. "Thank you so much for your help, Roxas."

Roxas didn't bother wondering how she knew his name; instead, he hesitantly hugged her back. When they separated, Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets. "The bandits and Max over here did a lot more than me."

"But you still did _something_ ," Rapunzel reasoned, and Roxas smirked slightly.

Rider nodded from beside her. "Let us pay you back." Everyone looked toward Rider in confusion, especially Roxas. "You must have a dream, right? Maybe we could help." Rapunzel seemed to latch onto the idea and even Max seemed to agree with Rider.

Roxas hummed quietly. The group could actually be a great asset, especially Max. "Alright." He watched the three-four, including the chameleon he'd just spotted on Rapunzel's shoulder, brighten. "I'm looking for someone. His name's…Ventus, he looks just like me."

"Your twin?" Rapunzel asked.

"You could say that," Roxas responded. Twin wasn't the right word, but it seemed to be the best for the situation.

Rider crossed his arms and gave Roxas a determined look. "Got it, we'll keep a look out for him."

Rapunzel tapped a finger to her chin as she asked, "But how do we let you know?"

Roxas took a hand from his pocket and gestured to Maximus. "A friend of mine gets his info from the Twilight Bark." Maximus let out a snort of understanding, but Rapunzel and Rider still looked confused. "Animals use it to stay in touch and pass along information all over. It was created by some friends of mine, Dalmatians, a long while ago."

"That's amazing." Rapunzel took the chameleon onto her hand and gave it an awed look. "Pascal did you know about this?" The chameleon, Pascal, just shook his head.

"So, basically, if we pass any info to Max, he'll be able to get it to your friend?"

Roxas nodded at Rider's question. "The info will travel all the way to Radiant Garden, and since Corona is so close it shouldn't take a lot of time at all."

Rider scratched the back of his neck with an unsure smile. "Sounds a little crazy, but these couple of days seem to have been nothing but crazy."

Rapunzel giggled and wrapped her arms around one of Rider's, leaning her head on her shoulder. "We'll be sure to get in touch."

"Thanks," Roxas said, returning her kind smile with one of his own. He made his way out of the stable and opened a portal right in front of them. He walked through it backwards, sending the group a final wave before he was gone.

"That took a long time for a simple pick up."

Roxas' smile faltered as he spun on his heels and faced Zexion, who was back in his own home drinking tea. He rubbed the back of his neck with an uneasy chuckle, and he looked away from Zexion to Demyx, who was sitting across from Zexion with his sitar in his lap. Looking between the couple, Roxas could see they were confused, and Zexion even seemed to be getting a bit frustrated.

"Well, ya see, it's kind of a long story."

Zexion gave an unimpressed look and kicked out the chair to his right that was in front of Roxas. "Why don't you take a seat and give us a summary."

* * *

Writing this chapter was actually a lot of fun; I wanted Roxas to be involved as minimally as possible because the Tangled story is well done all on its own. The end of this did get a little...awkward, or I think it did, anyway. So, let me know what you thought~

Also, no Axel yet, but don't fret. It's almost time!

Thanks for reading, see you next week~~


	4. Lull

Another break from the action (a repeating pattern probably). Sorry this chapter's so short but I think you'll like who I introduce~

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

Roxas was at a loss to do. He'd finished telling Zexion and Demyx about Corona. Demyx had been happy about it all, and Zexion seemed pleased as well, though a bit disappointed that no money had been made.

Days had passed since then, and Roxas was getting a bit antsy. No news had been coming through the Twilight Bark so Roxas had just been sitting around. With the need to get out he decided to walk the short distance to Port Royal.

Roxas didn't much enjoy the dirty place, but he enjoyed watching the waves. They reminded him of his brother; the person who'd helped him be his own person. He'd even given Roxas a name; it wasn't a very creative one, but Roxas cherished it nonetheless.

"You filthy cheater!" a voice shouted.

Roxas paused at the alley's edge, just listening to the men's angry yelling. Then a british voice called out with a laugh, "I don't need to cheat against the likes of you."

With a sigh, Roxas rounded into the alley to see weapons pointed at a tall man with light blonde hair. The man looked at ease with the situation.

One of the other men, the one who'd shouted before, held his sword closer to the blonde's throat. "I'll have your head, pirate."

"Roxas, did you hear that?!" The man tried to turn to look at Roxas behind him but was unable to do so because of the sword. "He thinks I'm a pirate!"

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You _were_ a pirate, Luxord."

Luxord waved his hand dismissively, "Past tense, kid, past tense."

Roxas rolled his eyes and let out an amused snort. "Not with your prices."

"Who the hell are you?" the man with the sword demanded, easing up on Luxord unintentionally.

Roxas knew Luxord would escape at any moment, but the man couldn't help but say one more thing before he did, "What, is your hearing as terrible as your dice-rolling, _mate_?"

The man growled, but before he could strike at Luxord, the blonde jumped back and threw some summoned cards at the other gambler, causing him to drop his sword in pain.

Before Roxas could react, Luxord was grabbing his wrist and dragging him away with a laugh. Men screamed, and twisting his head, Roxas could see that a few were rushing after them. However, twisting and turning in a few alleys caused the blonde pair to eventually lose the men.

When they paused just near the docks, Luxord released him and leaned against a stone building tiredly. Roxas felt a bit winded, but it was no big deal.

"You're getting old," Roxas jested as he watched the man try to catch his breath.

Luxord grinned and pushed himself off the wall, wrapping an arm around Roxas' neck. "Says the toddler."

Roxas pushed him away with a chuckle, and the two began to walk down to the docks.

Raising a brow, Roxas glanced over to the blonde. "So, did you cheat?"

Luxord grasped at his chest in mock pain. "Roxas, I would never do such a thing." With a laugh he ruffled Roxas' spikey hair. "Besides, the game's no fun if you know the outcome."

Roxas hummed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Luxord began to hum a random tune as they continued to walk. Roxas couldn't identify the song, he didn't even try; Luxord was known to just create melodies on the spot. Occasionally, he'd give the creations lyrics, but only when something interesting happened.

Roxas chuckled to himself as a memory came forth, causing Luxord to pause in his tune and peer down at him. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Ah, just that time Xigbar tried to do a trick shot and ended up falling overboard."

Luxord howled with laughter, and Roxas' laughter grew louder as well. Xigbar was co-captain with Luxord on the Freer of Fate, a merchant vessel. He'd tried to swing down and around from the crow's nest to fire at an apple on the other side of the ship. After firing, his rope had snapped and he'd been thrown into the ocean.

"Hardy har har," a new voice interjected, and both blondes could see Xigbar himself leaning casually against one of the dock's supports. "But don't forget I still made the shot," he reminded them with a smug smirk.

Luxord shrugged. "A gamble where everyone won, nothing wrong with that."

"Hey, Xigbar," Roxas greeted, laughter quelled unlike Luxord who still had a few chuckles in him.

Xigbar pushed himself up and shifted his smirk into a more dangerous looking grin. "Kid, what brings you down to the docks? Need a ride?"

"Nah, just wasting some time," Roxas responded with a shrug. "Did you guys just get back?"

"Yeah, we stopped by Destiny Islands on the way here," Luxord said while rolling a coin between his fingers out of boredom.

Xigbar nodded and moved closer, throwing an arm over Luxord's shoulder and hanging off the blonde. "Your bro says you should visit him soon."

Roxas let out a sigh. "Probably, I've just been…busy."

"Says the kid hanging around in this dump to waste time."

"Here, here," Luxord agreed as he flipped his coin in the air and caught it, both merchants with grins on their faces.

Roxas rolled his eyes in amusement. "I know, what was I thinking? Chillon's clearly got the better view," he joked while looking towards the dark sea behind the pair.

"Prettier girls too."

Luxord snorted and jabbed Xigbar in the side. "As if you're interested in the girls."

"Right you are." Xigbar pulled Luxord closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

Roxas raised a brow at the two as Luxord's face reddened and he cleared his throat, but Roxas didn't bother asking about what was said. Luxord would either stop Xigbar before he could get the words out, or Roxas would regret ever asking. That's how it usually went with Xigbar. "Well, I should probably be heading back."

The duo broke from their own little world and focused on the short blonde. Luxord shrugged Xigbar off of him and gave Roxas' hair a final ruffle. "We'll see ya later, kid."

Roxas began to take a few steps back, but before he spun around completely, Xigbar reminded him one final time, "Don't forget about Sora, the kid misses his baby bro."

Roxas waved a hand in understanding as he walked away. "Got it, got it."

He could hear the two start bickering from behind him, or rather Luxord complaining while Xigbar laughed and joked. Roxas couldn't make out the words, but he figured it had to do with Xigbar's whisper.

Walking through Port Royal, Roxas thought of the two merchants. He liked them, Luxord more than Xigbar, but he knew he could trust both of them. They'd given Roxas, his friends, and brother plenty of rides across the sea, especially before Demyx had come along and taught Roxas portal magic. Thankfully, Roxas and those he knew never needed to cross the sea that often, and whenever they did, Xigbar and Luxord were usually around. Luxord's luck probably had something to do with that.

Pausing on the cobbled street, Roxas spun and watched the shadowed duo stumble onto their ship. They were close, best of friends…maybe even more, but Roxas wasn't too sure on the details. He looked away towards the ground in thought.

A partner, huh?

Everyone he knew seemed to have a partner; well, he guessed there was Namine, but she'd told him that she had someone she was close with. She'd called her a sister, and though they didn't meet much, they were close.

Roxas didn't have anyone. There was no one he trusted above anyone else, not even Sora. However, maybe that wasn't because of those around him. Maybe it was all because of Roxas, because he wasn't…whole.

He couldn't make connections like everyone else around him seemed capable of.

And it was that truth that made Roxas feel more hollow than ever.

* * *

-cackles-

I bet a lot of you thought it was Axel, but sorry not quite yet~~

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and look forward to next weeks!


	5. When the Dead Rise

It's a bit late, sorry. Also sorry that instead of weekly updates this story (all my stories really) will be updated every other week. So, instead of a new chapter next week, it'll be the week after next. Again, sorry, but life, ya know?

Hopefully the character I introduce will help you forgive me~~

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

Making it back to Hollow Bastion just as the sun was rising, Roxas hoped Zexion would be up and about and there would something for Roxas to do. Sure, lazy days were fine and probably needed, but Roxas felt like he was wasting time.

Walking into the small home, he saw Demyx shuffling about the kitchen. Zexion was nowhere in sight.

Roxas dragged out a chair and placed his swords on the table before sitting down.

"Where were you?" Demyx asked, glancing over his shoulder at Roxas with a smile.

Roxas rested his head on his palm and gave a small shrug. "Went to Port Royal."

Demyx gave a nod as he focused on his and Zexion's food again. "Did you see Xiggy and Lux?"

Giving a hum of confirmation, Roxas closed his eyes and let out a soothing breath. He could hear the chair beside his own being pulled out, and peering over with one eye, he saw Zexion moving Roxas' weapons out of the way and taking a seat.

Roxas hadn't heard him at all, but that wasn't strange. Zexion never seemed to make a sound; it had been a bit unnerving at first, but Roxas had grown used to it.

"Took a bit of a midnight stroll, did you?"

Roxas opened both his eyes to meet the other's gaze. "Yeah, ran into our merchant friends down by the docks."

"I'm sure they were up to no good," Zexion said with a disapproving look.

Demyx placed breakfast in front of both Zexion and Roxas, who raised a brow at the food and the blonde who'd prepared it. "Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, Zexy."

Zexion let out a huff as Demyx got his own food and sat across from the shapeshifter. Roxas was watching the two, not yet touching the food he'd been given. "I'm well aware of that, Demyx, but eventually one of them will get into trouble while having their _fun_. It won't be so easy to get them pardoned a second time."

Demyx gave a shrug, mouth stuffed, and Roxas poked a bit at the eggs on his plate. "Depends on where they get arrested," he said, earning an eye roll from Zexion. "So, any news?" Roxas asked after a moment.

"Eat your breakfast and I'll tell you," Zexion answered, and Roxas groaned in annoyance but obliged. Once he was done he gestured dramatically to his empty plate, earning a small glare from Zexion. "Nothing," he told Roxas simply, which resulted in another groan and a smirk from the shapeshifter.

Roxas was going to lose his mind. Maybe he would visit Sora after all. He'd become annoyingly free.

Suddenly, a portal opened right in front of the stairs beside Roxas. Everyone seemed to jump up at once in response to the white portal. A body fell through and landed onto the wooden floor.

It was easy to recognize the light blonde hair and white dress.

Instantly, the trio was surrounding the unconscious witch. Demyx was quick to take Namine upstairs, portal blocking it now gone.

Roxas and Zexion exchanged a look. "Go check it out, Demyx will be with you in a bit," Zexion assured him before walking upstairs as well. He probably wasn't pleased about being left behind again, but someone needed to watch after Namine.

Roxas attached his swords to his sides and opened up a portal of his own in the trees right by Namine's place.

There was nothing around her mansion so Roxas turned the other way and saw a battle. There were some people, some skeletons, and some beings in between all converging on a single point that Roxas couldn't see through the masses.

Moving closer, Roxas could feel the dark magic radiating off the bodies. They were all dead, an undead army was attacking Twilight Town.

A necromancer was attacking Twilight Town, but why?

He decided to save the questions for later, and instead find out what had the bodies so interested. Roxas could fight his way through, but vaulting over them would be faster, higher chance of risk as well but probably worth it.

Green magic pooled at his feet, decision made, and he pushed off with a shout.

Flipping over he looked down at the group and then spotted red, he flipped back upright and descended right behind the red haired person.

Both turned simultaneously, Roxas coming face-to-face with a man much taller than him, but who wasn't, right. The man had khaki pants, a light orange shirt with a black jacket over top, and a yellow scarf around his neck.

There was no time for introductions as Roxas spotted an undead getting to close to the redhead in front of him. With ease, Roxas unsheathed Oblvion and ducked low as he moved past the other, who was also moving past him, red spiked chakrams in his hands.

A simple slice across the chest didn't do much so Roxas drew Oathkeeper as well and stabbed the body. The connection made, Roxas drew the dark magic from the corpse and into himself. It felt vile and absolutely evil, what he should expect from dark magic, and as soon as he could he withdrew Oathkeeper and let the body fall to the ground.

Turning, he saw the redhead was working on a couple bodies himself and briefly wondered if that was why he'd moved passed Roxas earlier.

"So," the red head suddenly said, both taking care of more and more undead. "You must be the backup blondie told me about."

At first, Roxas had no idea what this guy was talking about, but he was quick to remember Namine had basically fallen into their house. So she had been trying to get backup, made sense.

"What's your name?" he asked, sending a chakram right by Roxas' head.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he absorbed another bodies dark magic; he was the only one really making progress against the undead army, but he couldn't blame the other for that. Absorbing black magic was dangerous for most people, that's probably why Namine had went to get help in the first place. "Is now really the time for introductions?"

"Ooh, feisty," a wicked grin was sent Roxas' way. "I like that."

Roxas threw Oblivion obnoxiously close to the man's side and took out another undead, and then he used the dark tether to bring the sword back to him. " _Really_ not the time." Growing annoyed at both the redhead and the undead bodies, Roxas decided to be a bit riskier than he should.

He planted both Oblivion and Oathkeeper in the ground, focusing his dark magic through the blades and into the ground. Like roots he connected to each body, and then all at once, he directed the dark magic back towards him.

His form darkened, becoming nothing but a shade, and all bodies fell limp to the ground.

Roxas could hear someone calling out to him, but he was drowning in the user's intent. The want of chaos, destruction…death. There was so much death.

Another shout, and Roxas was gasping loudly, body reforming as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Kid, what the hell?" the red head questioned, and Roxas could see him crouched beside him.

The bodies hadn't risen yet, but Roxas knew it wouldn't be difficult for the necromancer in charge to stretch his magic to them again once they realized what had happened. They had to get to the source if they wanted to end this.

He shakily pulled himself up, using his swords to support him. The man helped him up as well, hovering close.

"What the hell did you do?"

Roxas could feel the dark magic becoming his own, and he was feeling stronger by the second. He sheathed his blades once again and began to run forward, redhead by his side. "I absorbed the dark magic controlling the bodies."

"Doesn't that wreck your heart?"

Roxas shrugged, stepping over and around some bodies when necessary. "I'm a bit of a special case."

"Yeah, well, don't do that again if you can help it. You scared the shit out of me, short-stuff," the man warned, hitting Roxas on the shoulder with a worried huff.

Roxas glanced at the other with a raised brow. The man was acting as though they were friends even though they'd just met. He was even calling him annoying nicknames; however, now that Roxas thought of it, he'd never given the other his name.

Nearing the edge of the forest he finally introduced himself, a bit more bit than he intended, "It's not _short-stuff_. My name is Roxas."

"Roxy, huh," Roxas glared at the other, but didn't get a chance to say anything before the redhead was introducing himself as well. "I'm Axel, got it memorized," he finished with a light jab to his temple and a grin.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the other's weird introduction. "What are you even doing in Twilight Town? I've never seen you here before," Roxas wondered as they entered Tram Common. He could see a few undead loitering around, but for the most part the streets were clear. The trams still rushed about on their magic, some even hitting the undead in the way.

The two slowed to a pause, and Roxas turned to look up at the other, who was panting slightly.

"Came to see the sights, didn't expect to get attacked by an undead army," Axel replied, hands coming to rest on his hips by his hanging chakrams.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk in amusement as they cautiously made their way through the area. "Lucky you, huh?"

"Well, I mean, how many people can say they not only saw, but fought off some undead?"

Roxas was a bit surprised by the other's optimism, but he found himself agreeing with the redhead. Life was made of moments like these, and while they weren't good, Roxas was lucky to have them.

"So, if you were a necromancer, where would you go?" Axel suddenly asked, bringing them back on topic.

Roxas hummed in thought, trying to remember their intent when he'd absorbed their magic. It was powerful, haughty. Whoever cast the spell thought they were above others. Going over the map of Twilight Town, Roxas tried to think of its highest point. "The clock tower."

"The clock tower?"

Roxas took off with a nod, Axel following close behind.

However, they didn't get to go far before they were met with a large group of undead in the sandlot. Roxas let out an annoyed groan as he drew his blades, and Axel, beside him, grabbed his chakrams and spun them idly in his hands.

"You're sure about the clock tower?" Axel asked as he threw a chakram and eventually caught it again.

Roxas guessed his weapons had a bonding enchantment, but he ignored the thought in favor of answering Axel's question. "Yes, positive."

There was a moment where they just stared at each other, and whatever Axel was looking for he found because he soon nodded and said, "I'll clear a path. You get to the tower and take the asshole out."

Roxas pulled his swords from two undead he'd taken down. "Not needed," he informed the other, opening a portal behind himself. He looked at Axel one last time before going through. "Don't die," he said even though he'd just met the redhead.

Axel shot him a confident grin. "Then get a move on, Roxy."


	6. Heartless

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

When Roxas exited his portal in front of the clock tower, he didn't expect it to be void of undead. He also didn't expect to see a man in a black and white coat on the opposite end of the pseudo-battlefield.

The man was tall and had long, silver hair. His skin was tanned, and even from a distance, Roxas could see the man had intense amber eyes.

Roxas instantly fell into a battle stance, portal closing behind him as the man watched him intently.

This had to be the guy; Roxas could practically feel the dark magic oozing from him. Roxas felt like he couldn't breathe amidst the evil energy swirling around. However, Roxas could also feel the tense atmosphere shatter as the man clapped his hands. He stayed alert just in case the man suddenly attacked.

"I must say, I was quite surprised to see you absorb all that dark magic." Roxas' brows furrowed as he watched the other resettle his hands by his sides, smirk still on his face. "Perhaps you really are as good as he said."

Roxas narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "He?"

The man smirked in obvious amusement of Roxas' curiosity. His hands met behind him, and he began to pace about. "You see, Roxas, when I'd heard about your creation, I almost didn't believe it, but here you are." How did this man know that he had been created and not born? "It's truly fascinating how you try and act like a person, even though we both know you're quite…heartless."

Roxas glared at the man across from him. It was true, a fact, but the way the man said it, the smug look on his face. Roxas didn't like this man, whoever the hell he was. "Fuck you!" he yelled, altering his hold on Oblivion so he could throw the blade towards the man. His eyes flickered to yellow as he remained attached to the blade through his usual strand of darkness.

The man stopped his pacing, and he grabbed the sword. With a flare of darkness, Oblivion shattered into pieces. "Come now, show me what you're really made of."

Roxas' golden eyes widened at the sight. He'd had his swords since his birth, and so easily this man had destroyed one of them. Gripping Oathkeeper tightly in both hands, he rushed forward with an enraged cry, preparing to swing.

However, the other cut his blade clean in half with the man's own blade of red light. Roxas froze, gaze locked with the other, who looked rather unimpressed.

With a wave of the man's hand, Roxas was being tossed back roughly, causing him to land on his back and then flip onto his front.

Gritting his teeth, he rose onto his knees and hands and then even further to his feet. His empty hands balled into fists by his sides as he glared at the silver haired man.

With a wave of the man's hand, red beams formed all around Roxas. "Impress me," was all he said before sending the attacks towards Roxas all at once.

It wasn't that difficult to block the beams with darkness all around, and Roxas also thought it would be a good way to get the jump on the other. As the attacks seemed to falter, he opened another portal right inside his shield. Jumping through, he appeared behind the man.

However, the other seemed to know he was coming because he spun and grabbed Roxas by his collar, lifting him in the air.

Roxas didn't allow the bored looking man to say a word as he tried to kick him, though the man easily blocked it with his free arm. Physical attacks weren't working. Using his other foot, he lifted it to the man's chest, green magic already accumulated around his boot.

"Wind!" he shouted, knocking the man back and allowing him to become free of the other's hold. Roxas did a small flip in the air and landed perfectly balanced on the railing around the station. Sadly, his blast didn't knock the man over but simply back.

It was easy to see the man was testing him, and Roxas was failing if the man's blank expression was anything to go by. Roxas took in a calming breath, eyes seeming to shine as his hands darkened and extended into blades similar to the man's. He'd been trained with swords, but obviously his actually weapons weren't an option. They were going to be a pain to fix once this was all over.

The man seemed to mimic him, reforming his blades, and there was a moment of pause where they just looked upon the other.

Roxas rushed forward, striking downwards with one blade. The man crossed his own beams and blocked the attack. Using the opening, Roxas tried to stab forward, but the other slid out of the way, pushing Roxas slightly to the side as well.

Roxas used the momentum to spin and reface the other, and then he was quick to go after the man again. This time he stabbed first, resulting in a parry, and then he had to block one of the other's attack.

This went on for a while.

A back and forth, almost like a dance, and even though Roxas was doing most of the attacking, it was clear to see who was leading.

Finally, Roxas realized this method wasn't working. He extended the distance between them and elongated his blades. Shooting one forward the man easily knocked it aside, but Roxas changed its form to wrap around him. This seemed to prove fruitful as the man looked at Roxas with anger, his red blades dissipating.

"Cease your attack," Roxas demanded, remembering why he was fighting in the first place.

The man's expression altered to one of amusement, Roxas could even hear a few stray chuckles. "What would it matter to you? It's just a town."

"With people in it," Roxas pressed, tightening his hold on the other.

Even from the distance, Roxas could see the other dramatically roll his eyes. "People that mean nothing to you, they can't, after all."

"Call off the bodies!" Roxas couldn't help but yell in frustration.

"Ooh, that almost sounded like real anger for a moment," the man teased, obviously not seeing himself as in danger. "You really are quite good at playing the part."

Roxas took a deep breath and looked towards the man with an intense glare. "Stop this or I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," the man said, smirk on his face. "It wasn't too long ago you ended the life of a nymph, isn't that right?"

Roxas tightened his hold on the other again, hearing a slight grunt from the silver haired man. How did he know about the nymph? Only the four of them even knew what it was, but this man…. Had he had something to do with the nymph being here in the first place?

Namine and Demyx had said they were rare. What was a rare nymph doing suddenly attacking a small town like this?

"What are you planning?"

The man had a smug look on his face, though Roxas could see his tight hold was slightly painful. "I planned to attack Twilight-"

"We both know that's a lie," Roxas interrupted. He had been testing Roxas this whole time. What for? How did he even know so much about Roxas in the first place? Roxas remembered the mention of another man. "Who are you working with?"

"I'd applaud your deduction abilities, but I'm a bit…tied up," the man retorted with a small shrug, probably all he could handle withing Roxas' grasp.

Roxas couldn't kill this man; he had a partner, and Roxas needed to know who it was and what their possible plans were. However, he also had to stop the attack. It should be simple enough to knock the man unconscious, and perhaps Namine or Zexion could bind his magic afterwards.

"I'm afraid I'm growing quite weary of you," the man said suddenly, interrupting Roxas' thoughts.

Before Roxas could even react, one of the man's beams had struck Roxas' left hand, the one maintaining the hold on the silver haired man. As soon as the man was free, he raised a gloved hand and a line of beams were in between him and Roxas.

Roxas was quick to mimic the beams with dark ones of his own, cancelling out the projectiles coming his way. As the sky cleared, Roxas could see the man charging for him, and Roxas only had time to hold up his hands in a block as he was kicked.

While he minimized the damage, the kick managed to send him flying towards where he'd first arrived. His back was to the street, the man coming towards him diagonally, not even getting Roxas a chance to fully stand before grabbing him.

"I'll leave you with a reminder," the man said, hand housing another, though shorter, beam.

The beam was moving the short distance from his side to Roxas' chest, and Roxas could only watch as it pierced where his heart would be.

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, and Roxas was being released from his hold. Roxas pressed a hand to the empty hole in his chest, knees bent and shaking as he watched the silver necromancer open a portal and leave him with a final smirk.

"Roxas!" a familiar voice yelled from behind him, but he couldn't place it with his dimming senses.

Finally he fell, but before he could hit the hard cobbled street, he was caught and held in someone's embrace.

Roxas could make out worried green eyes surrounded by red.

"H-Hey! You need to stay awake!" the voice was loud, insistent, worried. "Roxy!"

Axel had called him that, this must be him them.

He hadn't died.

That's good.

Roxas had wasted a lot of time, but Axel was alright.

Good, Roxas did…good.

He was heartless, but he did good.


	7. Late to the Party

Fuck, I'm sorry this is late. It's not even that the chapter wasn't ready, I just forgot what day it was. So sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

Waking up wasn't a slow process where he was gently brought to consciousness, it was instant. He went from dead to the world to taking a deep breath that left him coughing and wheezing, hands going to his bare chest and running his fingers over his skin. His eyes were wide and their usual blue, though he couldn't see anything as he focused on breathing and trying to assure himself that he didn't have a gaping hole in his chest.

Roxas could hear a distorted voice beside him, feel a presence, but he couldn't place them, couldn't even focus enough to figure out who it was. He resisted the hands that wrapped around his wrists and pulled his hands away, and while he'd usually win, he was too weak to truly fight, not to mention an absolute mess.

He could hear his name being called and could feel himself shaking, though he wasn't sure if that was the person or just himself causing it. Eventually, the voice faded and instead all he could hear was loud breaths; they were calm and Roxas felt himself following their pattern while his wrists were held in a much gentler grip than before.

Opening his eyes, he hadn't even realized he'd closed them, he could see Zexion hovering over him still taking those deep breaths that Roxas mimicked. Seeming pleased as Roxas calmed down, Zexion released his hold on the other and helped Roxas sit up a bit more in the bed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Zexion greeted, tone light, but Roxas could see the relief flooding the other's expression. Roxas felt a surge of worry at the words, the words, though joking, made him wonder how long he'd been asleep, hopefully it wasn't years like the actual sleeping beauty. Zexion seemed to pick up on this, he usually did, because his next words were, "Three and a half weeks."

Roxas took in a sharp inhale but was quick to calm his breathing again as he kept his eyes on the shapeshifter. That was so long; he could have done so much in that time. Letting out a groan he ran a hand over his face and through his hair. With a resigned sigh, he leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms. "Catch me up?"

"Namine is placing wards through the town," he began, and Roxas finally noticed that he was in Zexion's room back in Hollow Bastion. It made sense they would eventually leave Namine's, even if Roxas was unconscious, since Zexion got his information from this area. The group had to return to their work, it wasn't as though everything would pause because it did for Roxas. "However," Zexion said, drawing Roxas' gaze from the cluttered room, "The bodies seemed to have disappeared, probably left with the necromancer."

With raised brows, Roxas wondered what the silver haired man was planning. To just leave Roxas without finishing him off, to take the bodies with him wherever it was he went through his own dark portal.

"Demyx is waiting for Luxord and Xigbar in Chillon."

"Chillon?" Roxas couldn't help but interrupt. Why would Demyx be at the seaside kingdom to the southwest?

Zexion brushed some hair from his face idly, though, per usual, it fell right back into place. "We need to get more material for your swords and Demyx can't just portal to Agrabah."

Roxas nodded in understanding. Demyx was waiting for the merchants to get back from the desert trade center just across the way from Chillon; that would be faster than just waiting for the duo here in Hollow Bastion.

"Roxas," Zexion called, earning his attention again. "Did the necromancer give his name? I've been trying to look into it, but you're the only one that had contact."

Roxas thought back to his fight, if it could even be called that. He'd never gotten a name, probably too busy getting his ass kicked and almost dying. "No, but I can describe him."

"That's good, I can send the word out."

He described the long silver hair that spiked and the amber eyes that made it obvious he used dark magic. Roxas told Zexion about the man's tan skin and the crazy and easily recognizable coat he wore, which Zexion assured him would help a lot. Then Roxas couldn't help but tell the shapeshifter about how strong he was; it wasn't necessary information, but he just needed to get it out. Roxas just needed someone to know how easily the man had destroyed his weapon, blocked his attacks, almost killed him.

Roxas knew he wasn't strong, he didn't pretend to be; he _had_ only been alive for a short amount of years. However, this battle felt…different. He hadn't just lost, he'd been toyed with.

"He said someone had told him about me," Roxas eventually confessed.

Zexion's eyes widened at that. "Someone, I'm guessing he didn't say who," at Roxas' negative response he let out a thoughtful hum. "So he was working with someone, and it sounds like Twilight Town wasn't the main goal."

"Maybe it was to meet me?" Roxas suggested, and Zexion gave a small nod.

"I think that might be part of it, but the man took the bodies." Zexion's expression turned grave as he seemed to be struck with a realization. "What if he's building an army?"

Roxas tensed at the thought. An undead army; that man could take down anyone he wanted with an army large enough. "That's not good."

Zexion brushed his hair away again as he let out a anxious sigh. "Not good at all."

Talking about the undead battle, Roxas couldn't help but remember the redhead who'd provided his assistance. It was possible he had just left after the job was done, but Roxas wanted to make sure anyway. "What about Axel?"

Zexion almost seemed surprised at the name, but his expression was quick to turn somber. "A few days ago Belle sent a message asking if you could provide safe passage for her father, who was heading to Radiant Garden. I sent a message back but...she's gone missing."

Roxas' eyes widened, knees pulling to him as he sat up straight. "Missing?"

Zexion stood from the bed, pacing slightly and also allowing Roxas to swing his legs off the bed. "The bird I sent came back with the message. She's not at Barbot and the last I heard neither is her father, not there and not at Radiant." Standing, Roxas shuffled around and began to throw on his clothes, which had been skillfully mended by Demyx, no doubt. However, Zexion placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder and held him still. "I told Axel Belle was a friend, and he volunteered to head down and check things out."

"Well, I'm going too," Roxas pressed, quickly getting dressed while Zexion just rolled his eyes and returned to sit on his bed. "When did he leave?"

"About two days ago, should be getting there soon if he stayed on the path."

He nodded in understanding and then looked about the room. However, he quickly remembered that Zexion had told him his swords weren't repaired yet. It would be a pain without them but he could get by with magic; probably for the best too, since he didn't intend to gravely wound anyone at Barbot, and Gaston always tried Roxas' patience.

"Belle's place is right near the path, I'll portal there and meet up with him."

"Don't trust Axel to do a good job?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder, seeing Zexion's curious expression. It wasn't that Roxas didn't trust in Axel's skills. "I just wanna make sure Belle's okay…" trailing off he shrugged on his jacket as the other reason was brought to mind, "and I owe him." That seemed to gain Zexion's interest, and Roxas saved the other the trouble of asking. "He helped Namine, and trusted me to take down the necromancer. He's even gone to take care of one of _our_ friends. Meeting up with him and helping is the least I can do."

Zexion hummed in understanding, and then the two left the room, heading down the stairs to the kitchen and living area. "Just be careful. The portal shouldn't be too stressful, but Roxas," and Zexion grabbed his shoulders as he let out a worried sigh, "You almost died, keep the dark magic to an absolute minimum. Alright?"

Roxas clasped his hand on one of Zexion's outstretched arms in hopes to comfort the other and gave him a, hopefully, reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I doubt I'll even need it."

The slate-haired man let out another sigh, this one much fonder, as he pushed Roxas away towards the door. "Go find that redhead before he gets himself in trouble or killed," Zexion said with a roll of his eyes.

"That bad?" Roxas joked, not even trying to imagine the time he was asleep leaving Zexion mostly alone with Axel.

"Absolutely infuriating," Zexion retorted, but Roxas could spot the smallest of smirks on his face.


	8. Unlucky

Late again because I'm so forgetful. Ugh, sorry.

Thank you to everyone, the support means a lot~

Also, in case anyone was curious the town is named Barbot because it's part of the original author's name. I wonder if any of you figured that out or perhaps even knew it from the start. I'd love for you to tell me~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Zexion wasn't lying about being careful with the dark magic, even making a portal to Barbot exhausted Roxas. Sitting underneath one of the trees along the path to and from town, he gave himself time to rest. He was hoping Axel would just be coming in instead the town; he would check, but he was still trying to regain the strength in his legs.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Roxas peered his eyes open at the familiar voice just in time to see Axel storm his way towards him, a furious look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Roxas couldn't help but raise a brow at hearing the slight concern in the others voice as it was almost entirely masked by anger. "Belle's in trouble," he stated as though it was obvious, which only caused Axel to pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he turned his gaze on Roxas again, "which I why I'm here. People who had a hole in their chest should just stay home."

With a roll of his eyes, Roxas pushed himself from the ground, losing his balance only slightly. Axel caught him with another sigh, and Roxas pushed him away and crossed his arms in defiance. "I'm fine," Axel snorted at that, but Roxas continued, "Besides, I'm familiar with the people here. If anyone's going to be able to find Belle, it's me."

Axel held up his hands in response to Roxas' harsh tone. "Fine, but let _me_ do all the heavy lifting."

Roxas ran his eyes over the redhead, noting his slim figure and distinct lack of muscles. "Yeah, sure. I'll leave that to you," he said in a sarcastic drawl before taking off towards town, Axel coming up beside him after a huff.

"So, uh," Axel began after a few moments of silence between them. "Anyone I should look out for?"

Roxas hummed in thought, there were plenty of annoying people in the town, but only one really came to mind. "Gaston."

"Gaston?"

Roxas put his hands in his pockets as he walked, noticing how much lighter he felt without his swords with him; he instantly disliked the feeling. "He's a muscle head who everyone seems to love, but Belle, of course."

"Of course," Axel agreed as if he knew the situation himself.

Roxas continued to explain, "Belle couldn't care less about the getting married and having kids nonsense; she's all about adventure. Gaston, on the other hand, does nothing but try to win her affection, and it's not even that he likes her," Roxas ranted, getting a bit heated about the annoyance of Barbot, "Gaston just can't stand to see someone _not_ like him. It's totally an ego thing."

"Sounds like an asshole," Axel said, earning a nod from Roxas. "So, is it possible he has something to do with her disappearance?"

Roxas mulled over the theory. "I guess, but it doesn't seem like Gaston's style." As they hit the edge of town, the two paused. "If we find him, we'll just ask if he knows where she is."

"Won't that tell him that she's missing?"

Roxas waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, he'll probably just think I couldn't find her at her house or something. He knows I'm Belle's friend so he shouldn't find it suspicious or anything."

Axel nodded his head, and with the plan set they took off again.

Roxas sent some of the locals a small wave or nod as he walked the streets, and though Axel didn't know anyone, the redhead didn't seem to hesitate waving along with Roxas, grin on his face. Axel definitely seemed to be a people person, quite the opposite of Roxas, though that wasn't to say the blonde couldn't talk to people. Roxas wasn't awkward around people, he just preferred solitude more often than not, or maybe that was because he couldn't feel the enjoyment of being around someone.

"Woah," Axel muttered, bringing Roxas from his thoughts. "Behemoth, twelve o'clock."

Roxas looked from the redhead towards the town's fountain in front of them and instantly saw who Axel was talking about. "That's Gaston," Roxas informed with a slight nod of his head.

Axel looked down at him with raised brows and then back towards Gaston, who Roxas noticed was looking their way with a sour expression. "I think we pissed him off?"

Roxas couldn't help but snort at the redhead's confused expression. "I think he's still mad about our last fight."

That got Axel's attention as he turned towards Roxas and then pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the brute. "You kicked that guy's ass?"

Roxas crossed his arms with an indignant huff. "I'm tougher than I look."

"Yeah, says the guy who just got over a hole to the chest," Axel retorted with an exaggerated eye roll.

" _Got over_ being the key words," Roxas snapped back. "That would have killed anyone else."

Axel shrugged the response away. "So, you got lucky then. Whatever."

Roxas felt himself bristle at the redhead's tone, but before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by the man they were supposed to be questioning.

"Blondie," Gaston declared, his voice booming, earning some townspeople's attention. "Finally realize it was beginner's luck that allowed you to beat me."

"You can't have beginner's luck after three fights, Gaston," Roxas replied with a sigh.

"I don't know, Roxy," Axel said with a sly smirk, earning the men's attention. "You do seem to get lucky a lot."

With a harsh glare, Roxas looked from the smirking redhead to the grinning buffoon. He really wished for his swords in this moment; he also wished he'd just sent Axel packing, or maybe let him die to a zombie horde.

"Obviously your friend can understand my greatness with just a glance."

Roxas let out a resigned sigh, wanting to just leave these two, but Gaston might actually know where Belle was and Axel wasn't _completely_ useless. He was just about to move their conversation in the desired direction, but, surprisingly, Axel beat him to the punch. "Hey, we're actually looking for Belle, you know where she is?"

Gaston's expression instantly dropped. "Probably looking after that crazy father of hers," he answered in distaste.

Roxas and Axel shared a look before Axel ended their conversation. "Thanks, we'll check her house."

Roxas was quick to leave before Gaston could say anything else, Axel right behind him. Once they were well enough away, heading towards Belle's house, Roxas reached over and elbowed Axel in the side. "Getting pretty chummy with the town asshole."

"What, jealous?" Axel was quick to retort, grin on his face.

Roxas made sure to hit him even harder that time, causing Axel to double over and stop while Roxas kept going on his way.

If Belle had been in town, Gaston would have known about it, especially if the brute was just idling around outside. So maybe she really was at home; if not that then…. Well, Roxas could always use a tracking spell it would just require a bit of dark magic. Zexion would not be happy, but Belle needed to be found and as soon as possible.

Coming upon the small building, Roxas walked his way around the perimeter, meeting up with Axel by the front door. Axel was the one to approach and give the door a knock before waiting another moment and then letting himself in. Roxas followed after him, peering around the familiar place and listening for anything as he looked around. The two split up, combing over the space. Roxas was quick to realize it didn't hold anyone, not even Belle's father was there; however, before meeting back up with Axel by the front door, Roxas grabbed one of Belle's extra ribbons.

"Find anything?" Axel asked when they saw each other again. Roxas shook his head, and Axel seemed to feel the same. "What'cha got there, Roxy?"

Roxas followed his gaze to the blue ribbon in his hand and brought it up between them. "Barbot is in the middle of the woods, so it'll be impossible to find Belle without-"

"A tracking spell," Axel added, obviously understanding Roxas' idea, but his expression soon dimmed. "Are you alright to use magic?"

He wasn't. Zexion had told him not to use dark magic, but he'd need to in order to power the spell. "It should be fine," he muttered, pushing his way outside, with Axel trailing behind. Holding the ribbon in one hand, he hovered his other hand over top. Just like in Corona the ribbon began to float between the two, black edged around it. He could already feel his knees buckling due to his weakened state, but he pushed on. With one final burst of magic he breathed, "Return."

The ribbon began to take off, but when Roxas took his first step he stumbled. Axel was once again quick to grab him. "Ah, shit," Axel mumbled, probably to himself, though due to their closeness Roxas could hear him. Axel carefully made his way in front of Roxas and then crouched down. "Get on," he said louder this time for Roxas to hear.

Roxas kept one hand on Axel's shoulders, feeling the drain of the spell. "Uh, what?"

He could hear Axel let out an annoyed sigh. "Just get on, you're too weak to walk."

"Absolutely not."

Axel didn't seem to take kindly to that as he brought his arms backwards and wrapped them around Roxas' legs. He stood up quickly, and Roxas had to wrap his arms around the other to stay on. "I told you I'd handle the heavy lifting," Axel said, teasing lilt in his voice, and Roxas resisted the urge to choke the redhead right there.


	9. Trusted Partner

A super long chapter to wrap everything up and to apologize for being late (again).

Also, I just recently posted a new one-shot fic (Don't Say Goodbye) that's AkuRoku. It's not as...light-hearted as this fic, but some of you might enjoy it nonetheless. It'd be awesome if you'd give it a read~

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

When night struck, a terrible storm came with it. Roxas would have surely traveled further had he been alone, but Axel had still been carrying him most of the day. Roxas wouldn't admit it out loud, but Axel was quite impressive.

Axel found them a small shack to hunker down in while the night passed, meaning Roxas had to disengage the spell on Belle's ribbon. As soon as the spell wore off, Roxas felt instantly better, though drained from the initial push to get the spell working.

The redhead was watching him intently from across the room, hunched into himself, but not looking too affected by the weather, something Roxas found a bit odd. "Do your eyes always do that?" Roxas almost didn't know what he was talking about, but then he remembered they would change color when he used his dark magic. He nodded, and Axel asked, "Why?"

A familiar memory fluttered into his mind, and Roxas decided to just repeat what he'd told Zexion during their first meeting. "The person I was made to look like had blue eyes, but yellow eyes are an effect of dark magic."

"Then shouldn't they always be yellow."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm made of it, but I'm not always using it. It's like in…stasis."

Axel still looked a bit lost, but he nodded after a bit while grabbing one of his chakrams and spinning it idly as he sat.

Roxas briefly wondered if what he'd said freaked the other out. It wasn't everyday one met a being made of pure magic, especially dark magic.

"So," Axel began after a bit of silence. "The person you look like, is he also who you're looking for?"

"How do you know that?"

Axel didn't seem affected by Roxas' defensive tone; he just shrugged and answered, "Zexion mentioned it. Told me if I wanted to stick around, I should know the basics."

Roxas tilted his head in confusion. "Stick around…?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just starting this whole traveling bounty hunter thing, and you and your friends seem to keep things exciting."

Roxas just dragged his legs closer to himself, unsure what to say in response. He traveled alone for the most part, occasionally Demyx coming with him. However, isn't this what he'd wanted… a partner? Axel seemed plenty capable; it was more a matter of travel speed. Axel couldn't travel through his portals, but Roxas had walked when he'd first started out as well. It would slow things down, sure, but Zexion got information faster than normal anyway.

"Well, consider this a trial run," Roxas settled on, rolling his eyes as Axel's grin grew and the redhead shot a fist into the air.

* * *

As morning approached, Roxas left a sleeping Axel to survey the outdoors. He didn't expect to find much, but he was surprised to see a figure approaching the way they'd come.

Roxas thought the blob looked familiar, but it wasn't until he could hear the other man's pants and gasps that he realized who it was. "Maurice?"

The man, Maurice, paused, and Roxas could see relieve flood his features. "Roxas? Is that you?"

Roxas' gaze flickered briefly to the shack as Maurice walked to small distance to him. "What are you doing here?" Without even thinking, Roxas cast the spell for fire and maintained the flame in his hand. Instantly, Maurice was drawing closer, warming himself as best he could. Roxas fueled a bit more magic into it to make it larger, careful not to burn Maurice.

Roxas watched as his expression shifted into slight panic once he wasn't shaking so terribly anymore. "Oh my, Roxas. She's been taken!"

"By who?"

"It's a beast, Roxas! A large creature is holding my beautiful Belle captive!"

"We'd better get a move on then," another voice interjected, and Roxas spun to see Axel ready to go, though a bit groggy looking.

Turning back to Maurice, Roxas took in his confusion and introduced the redhead. "Maurice, that's Axel-"

"Roxas' new partner!" Axel put in, and Roxas just rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Maurice stepped forward and began to furiously shake Axel's hand. "Thank you so much for helping save my daughter."

Axel seemed to shake his hand just as furiously, grin on his face and throwing up a thumbs-up with his free hand. "No problem, old man." They broke apart, but before Roxas could even pull Belle's ribbon back out, Axel asked, "Now, you said Belle was taken, does that mean you know where she is?"

"I do. I was being held prisoner, myself, not too long ago."

As the trio took off, Roxas wondered, "How did you escape."

At this Maurice let out a sorrowful sigh. "I'm afraid Belle rescued me. She took my place."

"That's very brave," Axel said, almost sounding surprised.

"That's Belle," Roxas told him. The woman would do anything for her father; Roxas had always found that admirable.

Roxas maintained a flame as they walked, making sure to keep the two with him warm, though Axel still didn't seem effected by the cold weather. He felt himself grow curious as they walked, but decided it wasn't the place for such an inquiry. Besides, it hardly mattered that much.

When it began to get dark again, another storm seemed to begin. The winds picked up, and Roxas was having a hard time keeping his flame in check. However, by the way Maurice was pulling his cloak around him, Roxas knew he couldn't just let the flame dissipate. They should really settle in, but out in the woods there wasn't a place to really rest. Roxas also doubted Maurice would want to rest with Belle still being held captive by this beast.

So, the group pushed on, but even moving forward was proving difficult. The terrain was also becoming a problem, small cliffs popping up around them.

As a harsh wind blew beside them, Roxas had to step back so the fire wouldn't push into Maurice and burn him. However, the old man stumbled into Axel, causing the redhead to slip.

Roxas dismissed his magic and tried to reach him in time, but Axel began to tumble down a cliff side with a yell. Soon he was out of sight, and Roxas forced himself to look away. "I need to go down and get him." Roxas began to look around for a place Maurice could wait for them. "It'll be faster if I go alone."

"Right. I'll keep going then."

Roxas watched the old, shaking man in disbelief. "Absolutely not. It's too windy and too cold. So wait here until I get back."

"Roxas-"

"Maurice!" Roxas pressed, knowing the man would just get himself killed if he continued on alone.

Maurice's expression deflated with a sigh, pulling his cloak further around himself. "Alright, alright. Just go, find your friend Axel."

Roxas eyed him with distrust, knowing the chances of Maurice actually staying put were small, but he needed to get Axel, who could be seriously hurt. He gave the old man one nod before moving towards the cliff side again. It wasn't a straight drop, so he might be able to slid down well enough. With a final look back towards Maurice, who was already looking forwards again, Roxas began his descent.

He didn't even get far before he heard the crunch of snow above him, but he just quickened his pace down the side.

He'd just gotten a partner, well, a maybe partner, and he might already be dead. He pushed away from the wall just as he reached the bottom, seeing a large indentation in the snow. Axel had to have landed there. As he walked, he wondered what could have happened to the redhead in such a short amount of time.

It was probably a good sign though. The cursing Roxas could hear as he walked on was an even better one.

"Axel!"

"H-Hey, Roxy! That you?!" Axel called back.

Weaving through the trees, Roxas tried to spot the fiery hair, but the other was further away than he'd thought. He wondered if Axel had been affected by the fall at all. "Are you hurt?" he yelled out.

Just as Roxas rounded a tree, the redhead came into view, though he hadn't seen Roxas yet. "Nah," he called, but Roxas could see the way he was slouching against that tree.

He'd been hurt at least a bit, Roxas mused as he moved closer. "Liar," he said at a regular volume once he was close enough.

Axel quickly turned to look at him, smirk pulling at his lips. "Says you." He pushed himself off the tree, and Roxas reached forward though he was still too far to reach him. "Just a bit winded," Axel relented as Roxas came up beside him. "Where's Maurice?" he asked, looking around the snowy area.

At this Roxas let out a sigh and began to survey the area as well, looking for a way up. "I told him to wait for us, but he probably went off on his own anyway."

Axel hummed in understanding. "Well, let's find a way up then," and with that the two took off the way Axel had been heading originally.

Roxas couldn't help but stick a bit closer to Axel as they walked just in case the other was more than 'winded'. Roxas had a feeling Axel knew this too, since the redhead hadn't stopped smirking. Wisely, he didn't say anything about it; they didn't say much of anything as they walked.

The only sound made was dual sighs of relief as they found a path that inclined upwards back to where they'd been. They quickly made their way up, Roxas trailing behind in case the redhead slipped.

Reaching the top, Axel bent over, hands on his knees as he gasped, occasionally coughing due to the cold air, and Roxas just walked a bit ahead, trying to peer around for Maurice. He could just make out a few forms ahead of them, and tapping Axel, they began to make their way forward.

Roxas first recognized Maurice's form on the ground, next seeing a horse with a cloaked form beside it. Their hood was drawn, making it impossible to deduce who it was, but as Roxas got closer, he could see a blue and white dress.

He picked up his pace slightly, leaving Axel a bit behind, and Belle looked up as he approached, concern etched on her face as she hovered over he collapsed father.

"Roxas! Oh, Roxas, my father…" she began.

Roxas came to kneel as well, trying to shift his expression into something warm. "Don't worry." He turned around, standing as he did, to face Axel. "Help me get him on the horse."

Axel nodded, and as the two began to shift the old man, Roxas told Belle to get on as well. She helped from her place above, but Axel and Roxas did most of the heavy lifting. Once he was securely on the horse with his daughter, Roxas rested a hand on the sick man in case he should slip.

"Let's go home," Belle said soothingly, beginning to take off with Roxas and Axel walking beside her.

Axel and Roxas shared a confused glance across the horse, and it wasn't long before Roxas asked, "How did you…escape?"

Belle twisted just slightly, but kept her gaze ahead. "He…let me go."

"The beast let you go?" Axel wondered.

Belle was silent for a moment, and Roxas wondered if she even had an answer. However, she soon replied, "He wasn't as cruel as I thought." Roxas and Axel shared another glance, but before they could say anything she asked a question of her own. "Who's your friend, Roxas?"

"Name's Axel, got it memorized?" he responded, tapping his temple with the words, and Roxas let out a groan at the familiar introduction. However, he seemed to do well in lightening the mood as Belle laughed lightly on the horse.

"He came to help me find you."

"Find me?" Belle questioned, as though she hadn't just been missing from Barbot and being kept by a beast.

"Yup, Zex's little birdies told him about how you'd gone missing after asking Roxas to help your dad out."

"We ended up running into Maurice while tracking you," Roxas added on.

He could see her nod slightly from beneath her hood. "You always do seem to come around just in time." She paused just briefly before continuing, "Thank you, Roxas…and Axel."

"We didn't do much," Axel replied, and Roxas only nodded, though Belle wouldn't be able to see him.

As they came upon the house, Axel and Roxas helped Maurice off the horse and into the house, Belle close behind. They allowed her to get him situated, and eventually left at Belle's insistence. Finding themselves in her room, Roxas returned her ribbon as Axel sat on her floor, not wanting to get her bed dirty.

There was a beat of silence before Axel spoke up, "What now?"

Roxas turned to him with a shrug. They'd found Belle, but Roxas couldn't deny being concerned over this beast. It had held Maurice and Belle captive, and though it had let Belle go, Roxas didn't think the creature should just be dismissed and left alone. "I think we should visit this _beast_."

Axel seemed to agree as he nodded. "We'll head out in the morning."

A knock at the door collected the two's attention, and they met Belle by the door. She sent the two a worried look before opening it. "May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father," an old, brittle looking man said.

"My father?"

"Don't worry mademoiselle, we'll take good care of him."

Roxas and Axel couldn't see past Belle, but soon the brunette was storming outside. "My father's not crazy!"

As she moved, the duo poked their head outside and took in the sight of the mob and cart.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we," LeFou ranted, and Roxas glared at the short man as he walked further outside, making his presence known.

Men from the asylum began to make their way towards the house, but Roxas pushed his way past Belle. "You're not taking him."

LeFou approached the front step as he called out, "Maurice." The three turned back towards the door to see the old man making his way out as well. "Tell us again, old man, how big was this beast?"

Axel made his way down the steps, causing the short man to back away in apprehension, though he hid it well. However, before Axel could say anything, Maurice was going on about the beast, making him sound absolutely mad.

The mob all laughed, and LeFou seemed to gain back some confidence as he made his way around the group. "Well, you don't get much crazier than that!"

Maurice pushed himself past Roxas and Axel, trying to get the group to believe him. Two large men came up beside the old man and began to lift him, but Axel had his chakrams ready and Roxas was right beside him, fists raised.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Gaston interjected, finally making himself known. "Unless _you_ want to be arrested as well…."

Roxas glared at the oaf, but crossed his arms as Maurice was dragged away. He was right, they couldn't just attack the townsfolk to protect Belle's father. Axel seemed to understand as well as he re-hooked his weapons to his sides.

"No, you can't," Belle protested weakly.

Gaston cast an arm over her as he tsked. "Poor Belle, it's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy Gaston."

He hummed at this. "I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding if…" he trailed off, and Roxas tensed, having an idea of what the man wanted.

"If what?"

"If you marry me," he said, and Roxas had to stop himself from killing the man right then and there.

However, before the blonde could move, Axel had made his way over and pushed Gaston away from Belle. "Yeah, that's not happening, asshole."

Gaston gave Axel a look of disgust. "I thought you had sense-"

"I do, which is why you better back off before this chakram," Axel began holding one of his disks up for Gaston to see, "goes up your ass."

Gaston puffed up at that, but walked away, probably knowing he wouldn't be able to take Axel.

Roxas' fists clenched as Maurice called out for his daughter, not even realizing she had moved until she yelled, "My father's not crazy, and I can prove it." Everyone seemed to turn at that, and holding a mirror, Belle said, "Show me the beast," before angling it for all to see.

This wouldn't be good, Roxas thought as the image came through. Belle tried to plead the beast's case, but Roxas doubted she would be successful.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster."

"He's not monster, Gaston, you are," she was quick to retort.

As Gaston took the mirror from Belle, he began to work the crowd up, bringing them to his side. He grabbed Belle and dragged her towards the cellar, calling for the same to be down to Maurice, Roxas, and Axel as well.

Roxas could feel the crowd pushing against him and Axel, moving them towards the cellar doors, but he could do nothing but allow it, not wanting to hurt the people. Belle was thrown down with her father, with Axel soon after, and Gaston gave Roxas a final sneer before sending him down as well.

Axel was instantly pushing against the door as Roxas and Belle checked on Maurice. "Let. Us. Out!" Axel yelled as he attempted to open the doors, but only screams could be heard from the other side.

Belle began work on the window, and Maurice made his way over to her.

Axel came to Roxas' side just as he stood, helping the blonde the last bit. "I could-"

"No way," Axel hissed, not letting Roxas even finish his thought.

Roxas glared at the redhead, jabbing him harshly as he spoke. "We don't really have a choice."

"Just-just wait-"

"Wait?!" Roxas raised voiced, drew Belle and Maurice's attention. "Axel, we _need_ to get to the beast."

"We don't even know this beast!"

"Belle does, and I trust her-"

"Well, I don't!" Axel yelled, and he peered down at Roxas, both glaring at the other. "I just met her!"

Roxas took in a calming breath, gaze faltering to the ground before returning calmly to the redhead. Axel was right, he didn't know Belle; there was no reason for him to take her word on this. However, "We're partners," Roxas found himself saying, "So, trust me."

Axel seemed to soften at that before finally deflating with a sigh. "You're going to get yourself killed…."

"Maybe incapacitated," Roxas joked, earning a small smirk from the redhead.

"Do you know a way out of here?" Belle eventually asked, once both Roxas and Axel had calmed down.

Roxas turned toward the brunette with a confident smile. "Yup, we're" he gestured between the two of them, "going to help your beast."

"Wait, she can't go through your portal, and you've never been to the beast's place," Axel interjected, his confusion evident.

Roxas only moved closer to Belle and looped his arm through hers. "No problem. As long as Belle thinks of where we're going, the portal will latch onto the thought and take us there."

"No problem," Belle added, determined look on her face.

"But she can't, her heart-"

Axel protested, but Roxas was quick to interrupt him. "She's got a heart of pure light, she'll be fine." Roxas could see he'd confused everyone at that; so he quickly moved along before anyone could ask. "Now, let's go."

As they came out in a castle just at the bottom of some stairs, Roxas could see objects moving themselves and fighting some of the mob. Belle was quick to rush off in search of the beast, and Roxas staggered after only a single step forward. Falling to his knees, he could feel a pain in his chest.

Surveying the battle before him again, Roxas deemed to objects could take care of themselves, Belle as well, and with that realization, Roxas allowed himself the rest his body had been craving since arriving in Barbot.


	10. Dance Partner

Finally, the Belle stuff comes to an end, though Roxas never really...talks to Belle again. Just imagine he got all the details and eventually talked with her behind the scenes (since I'm too lazy to change anything now).

Thanks for your support, as always~~

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

* * *

When Roxas woke up, he could hear the turning of pages beside him. His first guess was Belle, but that theory is dismissed at the sound of male muttering. Roxas could hardly grasp any words spoken, but he'd know that voice anywhere.

For a moment, he just continued to rest, preparing himself for the lecture he's sure to get once Zexion knows he's awake. He took the time to go over what had happened. The 'adventure' had mostly comprised of Axel and Roxas walking all over the place, and Roxas using dark magic more than he should. Roxas hadn't even gotten to help protect the Beast's place before falling unconscious, though the home looked like it had things handled. That was another thing, this place had moving objects that could kick some serious ass. Roxas wondered what the deal with that was, maybe some kind of enchantment.

Hearing a book close with a loud snap, Roxas couldn't help but open his eyes. Zexion was quick to meet his gaze with a glare, and Roxas let out a tired sigh, preparing himself for the inevitable.

"Are you a complete IDIOT?!" And there it was, Roxas mused, trying not to wince as the shapeshifter yelled. "I told you to do one thing- ONE THING, and you fuck it up!"Roxas pushed himself up into a sitting position as Zexion let his book fall onto the bed and began to pace about the room, hands waving due to his rage. Zexion paused and jabbed a finger in Roxas' direction. "What did I tell you?!"

Roxas hesitated, wondering if Zexion's question was rhetorical; however, when Zexion repeated himself, Roxas knew he was expected to actually answer. "Don't use dark magic," he muttered, and Zexion was off again.

"DON'T!" Zexion repeated, brushing his hair from his face. "As in 'DO NOT'-"

The door opening gained both occupants attentions, and Roxas let out a sigh of relief to see Demyx poke his head into the room, though the elementalist looked as though he regretted even existing as Zexion aimed a glare at him.

The three were silent, Zexion watching Demyx, Demyx watching Zexion, and Roxas flicking his eyes between the two. However, Zexion eventually lost his patience, screaming, "What?!" at Demyx, and causing the blonde to flinch.

"S-Sorry," Demyx stuttered out.

Roxas could see Zexion deflate, and the shapeshifter took a hesitant step towards Demyx. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just…" he trailed off, eyes shifting from Demyx to Roxas, "frustrated."

Demyx seemed to relax at that, and Roxas kept his eyes on the blonde, not wanting to meet Zexion's gaze. "Y-Yeah, it's okay."

"Is everything alright, Dem?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

Taking a step into the room finally, Demyx gave Zexion an easy smile. "Yeah, everyone was just wondering about Roxas," he answered, finally giving Roxas a glance now that Zexion had calmed down. "Especially Axel," he added, smirk on his face, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" Zexion questioned in a drawl, turning towards Roxas as well.

Roxas ignored his friends amused expressions and instead took in the room around him, something he had yet to do. The place was too large to be Zexion's and not white enough to be Namine's; so, they had to still be at the Beast's place, wherever that was. He'd never gotten a good look at it, but wooden, dark, and gloomy seemed to be the Beast's style.

That must mean Gaston and the mob had been taken care of, but though Demyx and Zexion seemed at ease, he couldn't help but wonder about Belle and her father. "Are Belle and Maurice okay?"

"Of course," Demyx began, smirk shifting into his usual grin, "She was able to get back in time to save Adam too."

Roxas couldn't help the smug expression that fell upon his face as he turned to face a sour looking Zexion. "Oh, really-wait, who the hell is Adam?" Roxas asked, brows furrowing. He didn't recognize the name.

"Adam was the Beast," Zexion informed. "Turned out everyone here was enchanted a while back. Adam became a beast and the servants became objects."

Oh, that made sense, Roxas mused, thinking back to when the mob had been attacking. "How'd we not know about this?"

Zexion gave a shrug as he crossed his arms. "It's not like we monitor every magical hot spot, besides the people here had been enchanted for years with a single tether holding it all together. The magic had already balanced itself out by the time we would have noticed it."

Roxas nodded; curses and enchantments were always a pain to deal with. They had special rules and guidelines that needed to be followed if one wanted to break the spell. It's why they tended to last for so long, Sleeping Beauty being one of the most famous curses known. She'd slept for almost a century before True Love's Kiss had woken her up. Roxas stopped the thoughts there, not wanting to think about how he'd never get a kiss like that. Hell, he wouldn't even feel love, let alone kiss anyone.

Throwing the heavy covers off of him, Roxas placed socked feet on the hardwood floor. He hardly wobbled as he stood, though he's still much weaker than he'd prefer. "How long was I out this time?"

"Just a couple of days. Demyx got here yesterday after dropping off your sword materials."

"Right, the blacksmith said they shouldn't take too long, about a week," Demyx informed him, and Roxas let out a relieved sigh. With a snap of his fingers, Demyx said, "I should probably go tell the others Roxas is awake," and with that he was giving Zexion a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room with a final wave.

Zexion let out a huff as soon as he was gone before turning towards Roxas again. "You're absolutely insufferable," he muttered with a sigh, and Roxas hoped Zexion wouldn't go off again. He really didn't want to hear another lecture. "How are you feeling?"

Roxas couldn't help but raise a brow at that, the question feeling odd after everything that had already happened since he'd woken up. However, he could see Zexion's concern, his apprehension. This was the second time Roxas had fallen into a coma-like state since getting an actual hole in his chest. It made sense Zexion was worried.

Walking around the bed, Roxas took in a couple deep breaths, getting a feel for his health. Other than a bit of weakness after just getting up, he felt fine, stable. "Good."

Zexion let out a sigh at that, brushing his hair from his face. "Good," he repeated, his relief obvious. "But you should still take it easy on the dark magic," Roxas nodded, but that only caused the shapeshifter to glare. "And I mean _actually_ take it easy."

Roxas held up his hands and gave him a sheepish smile. "Promise," and he meant it. Everything with Belle had been an emergency, but things seemed to be calm at the moment. There was no reason for Roxas to need any magic now that things had settled.

Zexion seemed pleased with the answer, clapping his hands together before saying, "Now, let's get ready for the Ball."

Roxas paused, hovering just above the end of the bed he'd been using. "Uh, what Ball?"

Zexion only laughed.

* * *

Roxas was leaned against one of the back walls, very much not wanting to be in the ballroom, and very much not wanting to be dress in some formal suit and jacket. At least it was his colors. However, he didn't get why Zexion had forced him into the tail-coated jacket too even though Zexion was forgoing it and just sporting the vest, but Roxas kept those thoughts to himself. Zexion was pissed at him enough, no need to make him even angrier, especially now that he'd cooled down.

Demyx was nearby, also without a jacket. He and Zexion matched pretty well, both in black and blue, though Zexion's blue was darker than Demyx's. They were standing in amicable silence as the ballroom filled with people. Roxas could recognize most of them from Barbot, and he thought it interesting that the mob had been quelled so easily. He supposed it helped that the enchantment had been broken.

"Well, don't you look dashing," a voice called, and Roxas turned to see Axel sauntering up. He was dressed similarly to Roxas, though his coat had red detailing adorning it, looking like fire. "It's almost like you didn't just get over fainting and almost dying."

Roxas couldn't help but smirk as Axel came up beside him. " _Get over_ being the key words." Axel rolled his eyes. "So, why are we having a ball anyway?"

"What, blue team over there didn't clue you in?"

"I think Zexion was more interested in deafening me-"

"Which I wouldn't have to do if you just listened for once!" Zexion interrupted with a huff, earning a comforting pat from Demyx, though he looked just as amused as the rest of them.

Just as Axel leaned down closer to Roxas, the doors opened and Belle walked in with a man beside her. The crowd parted for them, and they were quick to waltz around the room, everyone else watching silently.

"That's Adam," Axel whispered, and Roxas suddenly got the reason for the ball. It was a celebration for breaking the enchantment, for love. Roxas couldn't help but smile as he watched Belle drift about the room, dress swaying with each movement. It was probably the happiest he'd ever seen her.

Eventually, the song came to an end and everyone paired up to dance. Demyx pulled Zexion away with him, and Belle began to dance with her father. Roxas expected Axel to join in as well, but the redhead stayed by his side as the song played on.

"I'm glad you're okay, partner," Axel said quietly, and Roxas looked up to see the other looking out towards the dance floor, hair tied back as well as it could be with its spiky nature and a small, warm smile on his face. Roxas could almost feel…something, and his first thought was an effect of his injury. The pain _had_ seemed to originate from his chest, after all.

He looked away just as Axel began to turn his head downwards. "Thanks…partner…."

Feeling a nudge, Roxas glanced back up, brow raised. "Let's dance," Axel suggested, causing Roxas' other brow to rise as well.

He'd never danced before, not even when Sora and Kairi had begged him, and even that wouldn't have been ballroom dancing. "I don't dance."

Axel snorted at that, obviously not taking no for an answer as he tugged Roxas towards everyone else. "You owe me," and he was right, much to Roxas' chagrin.

With a sigh, Roxas released himself from Axel's hold and instead wrapped his arm around the other's, like Belle had done with Adam. "Fine," he said with an eye roll, "One stupid dance."

Flicking his gaze upwards to meet Axel's elated gaze, Roxas ignored the pang in his chest. He had more important things to do than fret over something probably insignificant, like dance with Axel one-maybe two times.


End file.
